Dulce Tentación
by Izih
Summary: Addison Montgomery llega al Princenton-Plainsboro ¿Qué líos podría provocar? En especial cuando llama la atención de cierto nefrólogo y los celos de cierta endocrinóloga. House/Cuddy/Addison - 10. Y Adán mordió la manzana
1. El Paraíso

Hola :) .. Decidí hacer este experimento juntando mis dos series favoritas, ojalá les guste porque a mí me está gustando mucho escribirlo.  
Si leen fics de House, quizás sepan que yo soy Huddy, y este fic también lo es. Es un capítulo introductorio muy cortito, es sólo la presentarles la historia. Los siguientes capítulos se pondrán más complicados.

Ni House MD y Private Practice me pertenece ni pretendo ganar algo con ellos, sólo es diversión  
Es un fic categoría T pero no descarto incluir algo de sex quizás en el futuro, pero como el fic en general no es de ese tipo, no lo puse en M.  
Los títulos de los capítulos probablemente les resulten algo confusos, pero ya entenderán a que me refiero.  
*Dedicado a Saru, que se da la paciencia de leer todo lo que escribo; a Lore, quién probablemente no comentará el fic xDD y aún así se lo dedicaré porque la quiero mucho :D ; y a Jen, cuyos comentarios sobre mis historias alegran infinitamente mi día :)

**ENJOY **

* * *

**El paraíso**

Addison Montgomery, la mejor ginecóloga y cirujana neonatal de la costa este entró por las puertas del hospital Princeton-Plainsboro con un suave taconeo y movimiento de cadera. La alta pelirroja no pasó desapercibida y tanto doctores como pacientes se quedaron mirándola, algo que ella parecía ya acostumbrada pues no le dio atención.

-Hola, tengo una cita con la Dra. Cuddy ¿Está ella aquí? –Le preguntó a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción- Soy Addison Montgomery.

-Ah, sí, pase por favor, la oficina de la Dra. Cuddy está ahí.

Addison caminó hasta la entrada, pero a través del vidrio pudo ver a un hombre y una mujer hablando en la oficina.

-Pero ella está ocupada ahora –Le dijo a la enfermera- Será mejor que espere ¿Verdad?

-¿Ocupada? –La enfermera vio por el vidrio también- Oh, no, él es House, puede entrar.

-¿House? –A Addison le sonó muy conocido ese nombre- ¿Gregory House, el diagnosta?

-El mismo.

-¿Trabaja aquí?

-Desde hace más años de los que me gustaría.

Addison echó otra ojeada a ambos doctores. La mujer sentada detrás del escritorio riendo muy tranquila y relajada, el hombre estaba cómodo en la silla de al frente, pero no podía verle el rostro.

-Pase Sra. Montgomery.

Addison se aguantó de corregirle a la enfermera que en realidad era 'señorita' y pasó a la oficina de Cuddy. Ambos al sentirla entrar se callaron y la miraron con curiosidad. Addison enseguida se fijó en House, cuyos ojos parecían escanearle hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo. Cuddy preguntó:

-¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Sí –Dijo torpemente. Se había quedado viendo a House demasiado tiempo- Usted debe ser la Dra. Cuddy –La saludó estrechándole la mano- Tengo una cita con usted, soy Addison Montgomery.

-Oh Dra. Montgomery, un placer, esperaba verla en unos días. Por favor siéntese.

-Mi agenda se desocupó y preferí venir enseguida.

-Encantada –House tosió para que le prestaran atención y Cuddy le presentó con el brazo al nefrólogo- Dra. Montgomery él es Gregory House, tal vez haya oído de él.

-Un par de veces –La pelirroja le estrechó la mano también, sonriéndole de una forma diferente- Un gusto conocerlo al fin, Dr. House.

-Lo mismo digo –House se paró y se ubicó justo detrás de Cuddy, posando su mano en el hombro de la endocrina y mirando fijamente a la ginecóloga- Es famosa en LA ¿Eh, Doctora?

-Espero que hablemos profesionalmente –Addison rió ante el atrevimiento del doctor- ¿Lo hacemos Dr. House?

-Por supuesto –También sonrió.

-Dra. Montgomery –Habló Cuddy algo molesta por ser ignorada- Tal como le dije en mi llamada telefónica, el hospital estaría encantado de tenerla trabajando aquí ¿Ha pensado en nuestra propuesta?

-Sí, su propuesta llama mucho mi atención.

-Entiendo que debe ser difícil el cambio.

-Es radical –Admitió- pero en mi vida los cambios son buenos. Así lo sentí cuando viajé a LA, fue una bonita y enriquecedora experiencia vivir allá.

-¿Quién deja el mar y los trajes de baño por un lugar tan aburrido como este? –Interrumpió House extrañado- Debe tener una buena razón.

-Que no es de tu incumbencia House –Lo calló Cuddy con el cejo fruncido- por ahora le ofrezco el departamento de Ginecología Dra. Montgomery, el consejo no quiere dar pasos tan arriesgados aún. Pero si las cosas salen como pretendo, en poco tiempo podría estar a cargo de cirugía general. Es lo que usted quería cuando trabajaba en Seattle ¿No?

-¿Por qué me ofrece tanto Dra. Cuddy? –Preguntó perspicaz Addison- Me llama la atención que le ofrezca un puesto así a una doctora que jamás había visto antes, menos trabajado.

-Su nombre suena en las conversaciones Dra. Montgomery –Cuddy fue clara y segura- es alguien en el mundo de la medicina, alguien importante. Está a cargo de su propia consulta, que además funciona perfectamente ¿Qué otra razón puede tener?

-Pero jamás he tenido a mi cargo un departamento entero ¿Por qué se arriesga?

-¿Aceptaría mi propuesta si le ofreciera menos?

Ambas doctoras sonrieron. Se levantaron y estrecharon sus manos, encantadas de haber hablado con alguien con altura de miras.

-Mis abogados se encargarán del contrato, me tendrá instalada el lunes por la mañana.

-Así espero Dra. Montgomery.

-Addison –La corrigió sonriendo- Es mi jefa ahora ¿No? Llámeme Addison.

-Llámame Lisa y estaremos igual.

-Hasta pronto Lisa –Miró a House, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima- Adiós Dr. House.

La cirujana salió de la oficina. House volvió a sentarse frente a Cuddy con la boca abierta, sorprendido.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-¿De qué hablas? –Cuddy comenzó a leer unos papeles, indiferente.

-Primero: me dejas quedarme en tus negociaciones sin siquiera que te lo pida.

-No iba a hacer un escándalo frente a ella.

-Segundo: le ofreces un puesto por el que cualquiera mataría.

-Es una buena doctora.

-Tercero: ¿Qué diablos hace Addison Montgomery aquí?

-Debiste partir por ahí ¿No crees? –Se levantó con un montón de papeles y los dejó en una repisa- Pensé que la única manera de tener más benefactores era tener a alguien tan importante como ella aquí.

-¿Por qué ella?

-Una vieja amiga me contó que atraviesa serios problemas con sus socios en la consulta. Problemas personales. Era el momento de "atacar"

-Es excitante como atacas, te diré.

-Y tal como pensé, aceptó –Se sentó nuevamente- Pronto podremos lucirnos de tener el mejor diagnosta del continente y a la mejor cirujana del país.

-Y la más sexy, por cierto.

-¿Perdón? –Cuddy enarcó la ceja y cruzó los brazos, enojada- ¿Crees que no te vi coqueteándole?

-Ella me coqueteó a mí.

-Hipócrita.

-No te pongas celosa jefa, yo sólo tengo ojos para un culo…

-Empiezo a dudar si es realmente el mío del cual hablas.

-¿Cuántos adjetivos más debo brindarle para que te convenzas, eh?

-Ve a pasar consulta. Se acabó el recreo.

-Bien por mí –House se encogió de hombros y luego se levantó- hasta más tarde…

-Hey, hey –Cuddy se levantó y se acercó a él- ¿Por qué tan fácil?

-Debo hacer mi trabajo –Caminó hasta la puerta, pero Cuddy se quedó en la entrada con la ceja enarcada- ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

-¿Esperas ver a Addison Montgomery en el lobby?

-Quizás…

-¿Piensas que es divertido? –Enojada.

-¿Verte así? Oh sí, muchísimo.

-Si llegas a tocarle un centímetro a Montgomery –Lo besó en los labios- te castraré con mis propias manos –sonrió y antes que House pudiera responder el beso abrió la puerta y le indicó que saliera- Estás advertido.

-Si me castras pierdes tanto como pierdo yo.

-Hay más peces en el océano.

-Y sirenitas también…

Cuddy iba a responder pero House se encaminó a la clínica. La endocrina se rió de sí misma, de lo patética que era celosa y de lo que le encantaba verla así a él. Volvió a su oficina decidida a seguir con su trabajo y miró como todos los días la foto de ella, Rachel y House en el parque de diversiones, casi 1 año atrás. Sonrió, olvidándose de todo lo relacionado con Montgomery.

Por fin podía decir que House era sólo de ella.

Pero ¿Debía estar tan segura?

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? :) 

Quejas, opiniones, críticas, saludos, etc... Un review! Por favor :D **  
**


	2. La manzana

Holaa! :) gracias por los comentarios del primer capítulo, es difícil que la gente lea estas cosas y agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad, espero que no los defraude! :D  
Los títulos pronto comenzarán a entenderlos.

* * *

**La manzana**

Addison Montgomery abrió la puerta de la que será su oficina a contar de hoy. Era un lugar agradable, con una gran ventana en el centro que alumbraba y refrescaba el lugar. Había el espacio suficiente para poner un escritorio, una estantería, sillones y una pequeña mesa de centro, perfecta para recibir a sus pacientes o colegas. Buscó su celular y marcó al número de la inmobiliaria que traía sus muebles nuevos, dándoles el sí a ingresar al hospital.

Addie estaba particularmente hermosa ese día. Su cabello, mucho más largo que cuando estaba en LA, olía a recién lavado y brillaba por el sol mañanero de ese día. Traía puesto un vestido corto color damasco y un collar de perlas colgaba de su cuello.

Los de la inmobiliaria comenzaron a entrar con los muebles y ésta comenzó a indicarles los lugares donde debían ponerlos, hasta que alguien la interrumpió:

-Wow, comienza al reinado de Addison Montgomery ¿No?

Addie sonrió encantada de ver a Gregory House en la puerta, usando un sencillo atuendo que le quedaba increíble, a su parecer.

-Buenos días Dr. House.

-¿Siempre tratas así a tus colegas?

-No –Sonrió, coqueta- ¿Entonces puedo llamarte Greg?

-Me podrías llamar 'tabla' y sonaría igual de sexy viniendo de ti.

-¿Acostumbras ser así de galán con todas tus nuevas colegas?

-No, pero produces cierta curiosidad en mí, tengo que descubrir que es lo que llama tanto mi atención de alguna manera.

-No soy una persona demasiado interesante.

-¿Bromeas? Sexy, bella e inteligente ¿Dónde encuentro tan a menudo esa combinación?

House sonrió mirándola fijamente. Addison se acercó a él con su sonrisa característica:

-Así que es cierto lo que decían –El nefrólogo puso cara de no entender- Gregory House, un bastardo y un miserable, hasta que una mujer se cruza por su camino.

-Puedo ser bastardo con las mujeres, créeme.

-No lo has sido conmigo hasta ahora.

-Porque si lo fuera no sería flirteo.

-¿Me estás coqueteando?

-Tal vez… o tal vez sólo me divierto un poco.

Addison iba a contestar pero la llegada de Cuddy la dejó con las palabras en la boca. La decana lucía muy sorprendida de encontrarse al nefrólogo en la oficina, pero decidió pasarlo por alto:

-Veo que están preparando tu oficina.

-Sí, es un lugar hermoso, gracias por ofrecérmelo.

-No hay de qué –Se dirigió a House, mirándolo asesinamente- Doctor House ¿No tiene un paciente que atender?

-El tipo no dejará de agonizar porque yo esté ahí –Se excusó con simpleza, pero se asustó un poco al ver como la vena del cuello de la endocrina se inflamaba- Pero probablemente debería hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-Gracias.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirándose las caras por varios segundos. Cuddy enarcó la ceja y House reaccionó:

-Oh, ¿Esperas a que me vaya? –La cara de Cuddy lo dijo todo: estaba en problemas, y en unos grandes- Vale, vale, me voy –Miró a Addison, quien no dejaba de observar cada detalle de su rostro, y con voz seductora le dijo:- Seguiremos esta conversación…si sigo vivo para ese entonces.

Y con una infantil sonrisa se echó a andar a paso rápido por el pasillo. Cuddy se quedó cruzada de brazos observándolo alejarse.

-¿Hay algo más en lo que puedo ayudarte Lisa? –Preguntó cortésmente Addie.

-No, quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, que tengas un buen día y cualquier problema sabes dónde ubicarme.

La endocrina se fue hasta su oficina a paso firme, imponente como siempre. Addison se quedó en la puerta por unos momentos, preguntándose si acaso se perdía de algo en este hospital.

Mediodía

Cuddy hacía la cola para pedir su almuerzo cuando Wilson se coló delante de ella con la sola idea de molestarla, consiguiéndolo:

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡Ve a hacer la fila!

-Te noto un tanto más irritada –Se burló el oncólogo- Se pelearon ¿Verdad?

-No voy a hablar de eso en la mitad de una fila de almuerzo.

-¿Es algo sexual?

-Más vale que no lo sea o juro que mataré a tu amigo.

-¿Qué hizo?

Cuddy se aseguró que ningún curioso les estuviera prestando atención y susurrando le dijo:

-Ha estado como loco desde que Addison Montgomery llegó.

-¿¡Addison Montgomery!? –Expresó demasiado fuerte.

-Shhhhhh –Molesta- Sí ¿Tú también la conoces?

-¿Y quién no?

-¿¡Profesionalmente hablando o porque todos quieren llevársela a la cama!?

-Porque quiere llevárselos a todos a la cama, a decir verdad…

Cuddy abrió los ojos como platos, pero al instante Wilson echó a reír:

-Estoy bromeando.

-Desde que llegó me da la sensación de que no es del todo mentira.

-Bueno, tiene cierto historial.

-¿Y cuál es ese?

-No lo sé Cuddy, no andaré con chismes sobre ella.

Eligieron el almuerzo y se fueron a sentar.

-¿Tú también crees que es hermosa?

-¿Tú no? Digo, no puedes negar que ella es hermosa, es como si alguien negara que tú eres hermosa.

-Me bastaría con que mi novio lo negara.

-House es House –La endocrina lo fusiló con la mirada- ¡Ha cambiado! –Levantó los brazos como protegiéndose- ¡Ha cambiado, por ti! –Cuddy arrugó el ceño- Pero sigue siendo House, mejor dicho, sigue siendo un hombre.

-¿Crees que exagero?

-Creo que tienes razones de sobra para preocuparte…

-¿¡Pero qué…!?

-Pero no deberías hacerlo. House guarda su porno aunque esté contigo, ama ver mujeres hermosas.

-¿Y yo no le basto?

-En ver no hay pecado.

-¡Sí lo hay!

-Oh vamos Cuddy ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuando comenzaron a salir?

-No esa frase no Wilson, la has utilizado demasiadas veces.

-"House es un maldito bastardo…"

-"Pero lo quiero a pesar de todo, así" –No pudo evitar sonreír- Tienes razón, y odio que la tengas, por cierto.

-No lo odias –Río- Te doy una razón para que sigas con él.

-Estos dos años no han sido tan malos ¿Verdad?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Jamás había visto a House tan feliz! Y para qué decir cómo estás tú desde que estás con él.

-No exageres, no es para tanto –Pero Cuddy no podía ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Wilson. Se terminó la ensalada que había pedido y le dijo:- Tengo mucho trabajo ¿Te importa?

-Para nada, yo también acabé.

Ambos se levantaron y tomaron caminos contrarios, pero Cuddy lo llamó:

-Gracias –Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- Siempre me pregunto por qué no estoy contigo en vez de estar con el bruto de House.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo…

Sonrieron y volvieron a sus labores. Pero Wilson tomó otra dirección diferente a la de su oficina.

-¿¡ADDISON MONTGOMERY!? –House casi se cae del asiento al escuchar la llegada de su amigo. Lo miró en forma dubitativa, Wilson prosiguió- De todas las mujeres con las que debías confundirte en este periodo de la relación ¿¡La has elegido a ella!?

-¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando?

-Siempre en una relación la gente se confunde, lo que es normal, sobre todo si hablamos de ti.

-¿Confusión? ¿Y de qué?

-Ves que hay cientos de otras mujeres bellas además de TU mujer, y te replanteas las cosas.

-Ese es un pensamiento que tengo incluso antes de estar con Cuddy.

-Cuando me contaron sobre su relación estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano esto ocurría en forma crítica contigo, pero tenía la esperanza de que no te afanaras con ninguna en especial.

-Aún no te sigo.

-¡Addison Montgomery! Diablos… ¡Addison Montgomery!

-¿Crees que me gusta Addison Montgomery?

-Creo que serías un idiota si no te gustara, la mujer está como un queso.

-Aprecio que compartas mi opinión.

-Si sólo se tratara de un cuerpo bonito pasaría… ¡Pero Dios, Addison Montgomery, un genio de la medicina!

-Oh, es cierto, ella saca bebés, lo había olvidado.

-Y Cuddy ya está sospechando.

-¿Sospechando? ¿Y de qué?

-La contuve por ahora, pero te lo advierto –Lo apuntó con el dedo muy molesto- yo mismo te partiré el rostro si llegas a hacerla sufrir.

-¿Y tú de quién eres amigo aquí?

-Pues tú me has hecho adorar a esa mujer y ya la he visto sufrir demasiadas veces por ti.

-Seguimos hablando en suposiciones…

-Mantente lejos de Addison Montgomery, por tu propio bien.

-Sólo quiero verle un poco las piernas Wilson, estás más histérico que Cuddy…

-Te lo advierto –Reiteró y salió de la oficina.

Por la tarde

-Miren quién quiere darle un gran abrazo a su madre –Exclamó House en forma boba al entrar a la oficina de la decana con Rachel en los brazos, ya de 3 años.

-¡Hola pequeña! –Cuddy se acercó y la pequeña Rachel enseguida la abrazó- Te extrañé muchísimo ¿Y tú a mí?

-Sí –Rachel sonrió mostrando sus dientes- quero alletas (galletas)

-¿Sí? En cuanto lleguemos a casa te daré ¿Bien?

-¡Ya!

Cuddy besó otra vez a su hija y luego le dio un tierno beso a House.

-¿Esperaste demasiado en la guardería?

-No, de hecho me estaba esperando con su mochila cuando llegué.

-Dejo listo aquí y nos vamos.

-¡Yo también quiero galletas! –Bromeó como niño pequeño.

-¿Sí? –Dejó a Rachel en el suelo y se acercó en forma sugerente, con una sonrisa coqueta- ¿Y no quieres otra cosa mejor?

-Lisa Cuddy con ideas del tercer tipo, con su hija jugando muy cerca… Sexy.

-Tonto –Sonrió y volvió a besarlo por varios segundos- No dejé hecha la cena ¿Pasamos a comprar algo?

-Se me apetece comida china.

-Comida china será.

Tomó su cartera y su abrigo y de la mano con su hija salió de la oficina. House iba detrás.

-Doctor House, creo que hay problemas con su paciente –Informó la enfermera de la recepción- El doctor Foreman dice que es urgente.

-Dígale al doctor Foreman que puede meterse el paciente por…

-¡Greg! –Cuddy lo calló, evidentemente decepcionada por la noticia- No importa, iré a comprar con Rachel y te esperamos en casa.

-Este sujeto se ha convertido en toda una molestia, debería dejar que muera ¿No crees?

-Si no vas a llegar avísame ¿Sí? Adiós.

Rachel también se despidió agitando la mano. Madre e hija salieron del hospital y House se fue en dirección al ascensor. No fue necesario apretar el botón porque las puertas ya se habían abierto y emergían de su interior a una siempre hermosa Addison Montgomery, quién no ocultó su alegría al verlo:

-¿Todavía trabajas Greg?

-Emergencia, mi paciente está muriendo o algo así…

-¿De verdad está muriendo? Porque me sorprende la facilidad con la que hablas.

-Tengo a 5 idiotas asegurándose de que sobreviva hasta que yo llegue.

-Comienzo a entender por qué dicen que eres un bastardo –Sonrió- Me resulta interesante, lo admito.

-Y eso que no me has visto jugar póker, ahí te derretirías –El localizador de House sonó, House se metió en el ascensor y Addison salió- Gente se muere ahí arriba, te tendré que dejar.

-Claro –El ascensor se iba a cerrar pero Addison repentinamente lo detuvo- ¿Hay buenos bares por aquí?

House sonrió al tiempo que Addison dejaba que el ascensor se cerrase, también con una sonrisa. En el elevador, House analizó su conversación con Wilson ¿Y si su amigo no estaba del todo equivocado?

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**Dime qué te pareció con un **review **si? :)


	3. La serpiente

Hola :) Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, espero que el fic les siga gustando tanto como a mí. Por ahí alguien entendió el significado de los títulos, tiene que ver con una historia de la biblia. Los que han hablado conmigo saben que detesto a la religión católica (aunque haya sido bautizada por ella) pero siempre me ha gustado mucho la comparación que se le hace con la tentación.  
Cuando el final de la historia de la biblia haya llegado, les explicaré el por qué de los títulos.

Muchos besos a todos y por favor dejen un lindo REVIEW! :)

* * *

**La serpiente**

Era casi medianoche y House seguía concentrado mirando el pizarrón de síntomas, sin alguna posible explicación. Su estómago rugió y le hizo recordar lo que detestaba ser doctor en ocasiones como ésta. Moría de hambre, de sueño y de sexo con Cuddy, y gracias al estúpido que agonizaba, no tenía ninguna de las 3.

Luego estaba Addison Montgomery ¿Por qué diablos le intrigaba tanto? Había conocido mujeres bellas e inteligentes antes, la misma Cuddy cumplía de sobra con todas esas características. Pero desde que llegó la ginecóloga que no se la ha quitado de la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y por un momento le pareció verla entrar. Tenía su rojo cabello revuelto, usaba un vestido negro con un generoso escote y una sonrisa muy característica de ella, apostaría que todos los hombres que habían caído a sus pies se habían rendido ante esa sonrisa. Parecía como si de verdad se acercara, se sentaba en sus piernas y sus pequeños y finos labios rozaban su barbilla, su aliento olía a menta, la mejor menta del mundo sin duda. Sus ojos celestes lo miraban como perdidos en los suyos, sus largas manos acariciaban su rostro mientras su lengua recorría el camino hacia sus labios muy lentamente, como saboreando al nefrólogo. Quizás porque estaba convencido de que era un sueño es que se dio el lujo de bajar la cremallera del vestido negro de la pelirroja, acariciando su delgada y larga espalda sintiendo escalofríos. Addison cerró sus ojos y muy lentamente bajó su cabeza lo suficiente para rozar los labios de House. Lo tomó de la nuca, estaba metiendo su lengua y…

-Greg…

House despertó de golpe. Los ojos azules de Cuddy lo trajeron de regreso a la realidad.

-Te quedaste dormido ¿Aún no puedes resolver el caso?

House se quedó sin habla. La mismísima Cuddy, vistiendo unos jeans y un polerón ancho con la palabra MICHIGAN bordado, sonreía bebiendo agua mineral. Miró la hora y eran pasadas las 12 de la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Rachel?

-La dejé con Wilson –Sacó de una bolsa comida china y se la pasó- Pensé que tendrías hambre.

-Por eso estoy contigo –Abrió los envases y olió con gusto la deliciosa comida. Comenzó a comer muy rápidamente- ¿Y por qué viniste?

-Ya te lo dije, pensé que tenías hambre.

-La semana pasada me dejaste sin cena porque dije que te quedaban pésimas las lentejas.

-Bueno, eso fue algo infantil de mi parte.

-Lisa…

-¡Vale, me siento culpable!

-¿Y de qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, probablemente Wilson ya te lo dijo.

-Algo me comentó.

-Llegué a casa, comí con Rachel y luego de hacerla dormir comencé a aburrirme un poco.

-¿Te pusiste a ver porno?

-Eh… ¿NO? –Rodó los ojos- Me puse a ver fotografías en el portátil.

-Siempre terminas llorando cuando haces eso.

-No terminé llorando… bueno quizás un poco.

-¿Y te diste cuenta de los maravillosos años juntos, entendiste que mi amor por ti es infinito y que es absurdo pensar que te engañaría?

-Eh… ¿Hay algo en todo eso que sea verdad?

-Que no te engañaría.

-Me parece bien –Sonrió y lo besó- El caso es que vi las fotos de mi cumpleaños…

-¡Cuddy, estaba ebrio!

-Yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos tampoco –Sacó de su bolsillo una foto y se la mostró- La imprimí ¿No es hermosa?

House puso cara de fingida vergüenza y Cuddy rió. En la foto, se encontraban en una amplia sala mucho más grande que la de la casa de Cuddy, los dos solos llenos de serpentina y globos en el piso, alumbrados por la chimenea y una pequeña luz de mesa, parados en el centro, abrazados como si hubieran estado bailando. Lo más inusual de la fotografía eran sus rostros: Cuddy sonreía y miraba a la cara, algo muy típico, pero House estaba muy concentrado besándole la mejilla, tenía los ojos cerrados y la tomaba de la nuca.

-Bota esta vergüenza –Se quejó. Y era que cualquiera que viera la foto diría sin ninguna duda que el House de la foto, era un House completamente ENAMORADO- Enserio, no quiero que ningún ser vivo lo vea alguna vez –Hizo ademán de romperlo pero Cuddy se lo quitó- Rompe eso ¡Ya!

-No –Río y mantuvo la foto en los aires. House se iba a parar del asiento pero entonces Cuddy se sentó en sus piernas aún con los brazos arriba y lo besó apasionadamente, luego lo miró con dulzura- Cuando sienta deseos de matarte, esta foto te salvará el culo cariño.

-Pero qué romántica –Sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, aumentando la intensidad. El nefrólogo aprovechó de que la endocrina tenía los brazos arriba y le subió el polerón, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda por arriba- ¿Me lees el pensamiento o qué?

-Eres muy predecible –Dejó el polerón y la foto en el suelo y por fin se dedicó de lleno al acto, envolviendo el cuello del nefrólogo con sus brazos mientras devoraba su boca, al tiempo que su pelvis se movía de arriba a abajo produciendo una exquisita fricción entre sus miembros.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, hace meses que no lo hacemos en la oficina.

-Nuestra cama me aburría un poco y… ¿Quién demonios te visitaría a medianoche?

House sonrió al tiempo que Cuddy comenzaba a lamerle el cuello. Acarició su tersa espalda desnuda y abrió los ojos, quedando más que sorprendido al ver como Addison cerraba silenciosamente la puerta y se iba a paso veloz por el pasillo. Cuddy estaba tan afanada en dejarle el mejor chupón de su vida que no se percató, por lo que decidió pensar en eso después y tomar ahora él el control de la situación.

Varios minutos atrás…

-Déjenme pasar –Ordenó con autoridad Addison cuando casi se cumplía medianoche en el hospital, vistiendo ropa de noche y sólo cubierta por su delantal blanco. Llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la enfermera de turno y muy seria le dijo- Necesito que localice al doctor de turno y lo envíe a pabellón, hay una paciente en estado crítico que necesita ayuda.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al paciente doctora? –Preguntó la enfermera al mismo tiempo que marcaba por el teléfono.

-No tengo la menor idea –Confesó algo frustrada- Se le ha parado el corazón, ya lo reanimé pero parece aún estar algo crítico. Necesito que lo mantenga estable hasta que esté lista para atenderlo –La enfermera le transmitió al doctor lo dicho por Addison, quien se movía impaciente- Y dígale que estaré ahí cuánto antes.

-Dra. Montgomery ¿Es su especialidad? Porque de no ser así debería dejar que ER se encargué…

-Vengo de ER, acaba de haber un choque y están colapsados, haga lo que le digo, sé lo que hago.

-No sabe lo que tiene.

-¡Pero lo descubriré!

-¿Es su familiar?

-No, estábamos en el mismo bar.

-¿Está ebria?

-¡Por Dios Santo! ¿¡Cree que me atrevería a tratar a alguien ebria!?

-Lo siento doctora –La enfermera agachó la cabeza avergonzada, pocos doctores hablaban con tanta determinación como lo hacía ella- El paciente está en el pabellón 4.

-Gracias –Iba a irse pero se detuvo con la cara iluminada- De casualidad ¿Seguirá el Dr. House en el hospital? Porque él es el jefe del departamento de diagnóstico ¿No es así?

-Sí, él sigue aquí ¿Quiere que lo localice?

-No se preocupe, iré yo misma.

Addison corrió al ascensor y apretó varias veces el botón de subir, sintiendo una ansiedad sobre lo normal ¿Era por House? ¿Moría por ver a su mente maestra en acción?

Salió del ascensor a paso rápido, sonriendo. Pasó por alto la sala de diferencial y siguió hasta la puerta de la oficina pequeña, pero no vio a nadie a través del cristal. Sintió risas no muy lejos de ahí y se percató de que había alguien en la sala contigua. Caminó con un paso más tímido pero con la misma ansiedad y entreabrió lentamente la puerta, deteniéndose al ver como su jefa besaba apasionadamente al nefrólogo, medio desnuda y evidentemente a punto de hacerle el amor.

Fue una imagen que la descolocó totalmente. Cerró la puerta muy silenciosamente y hecha un mar de emociones se encaminó hacia su propia oficina a paso veloz, casi desesperado, sintiendo como si su corazón luchara por salirse del cuerpo, bombardeándola de algo que ella conocía muy bien: decepción. Refugiada en su oficina se apoyó en la pared y suspiró, decidida a olvidar por un momento lo que vio y concentrarse de lleno en su trabajo, lo único a lo que estaba segura que era buena.

Oficina de House

-Puedo quedarme si quieres –Repitió Cuddy por enésima vez mientras dejaba los envases de comida china dentro de una bolsa.

-¿Eres mi madre? ¡Ve y encárgate de tu hija, yo sé mear solo!

-Ella también sabe –Se defendió, con una sonrisa- ¿No quieres que te ayude? Puedo lanzar ideas y tú…

-No podré concentrarme, estaré toda la noche viéndote las tetas. Además que te pones odiosa cuando no duermes bien.

-De todas formas no dormiré mucho –Tomó su cartera y le dio un suave beso en los labios al despedirse- Te veo en unas horas…

-Con un generoso escote, espero.

La endocrina sonrió y salió de la oficina. House miró la pizarra con los síntomas una vez más. Tocó el sector del cuello donde seguramente ya tenía un gran chupón y sonrió para sus adentros. Pero entonces la imagen de Addison Montgomery besándolo en aquel sueño volvió a ocupar su cabeza.

¿Qué diablos significaba? Y entonces estaba Addison que los había visto. No le importó su presencia, no le importó que lo viera con Cuddy, pero aún así ¿Significaría algo? ¿Se estaba metiendo en un juego del que luego no podría salir?

Por fin la epifanía llegó. Tomó su bastón y rápidamente se dirigió a la sala del paciente.

Ahí, resumió lo que tenía, comenzó a tratarlo y se encaminó de regreso a la oficina. Pero paró en la estación de enfermeras:

-Disculpe ¿Qué hacía Addison Montgomery en el hospital a estas horas? Creí haberla visto.

-Sí doctor, ella llegó con un paciente ¿No habló con usted? Le pediría ayuda, al parecer no sabía lo que tenía.

-Eh, no ¿Sigue aquí?

-Al parecer sí porque no la he visto salir.

Oficina de Addison

House entró a la oficina en forma pasiva. Vio a Addison sentada en uno de los sillones con un expediente en la mano, alumbrada por una pequeña luz de noche. La pelirroja sólo le dedicó una fría mirada y luego volvió a mirar la hoja, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

-¿Has acabado ya con nuestra jefa? –Enarcó la ceja en forma irónica, evidentemente molesta. House hizo caso omiso, le quitó el expediente y le echó una hojeada- Lo reanimamos pero su corazón vuelve a parar, no es precisamente mi área de especialidad.

-¿Lo han contenido bien hasta ahora?

-Sí, al parecer sí.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, si no es tu especialidad, deja que otro haga el trabajo.

-Estaba bebiendo junto a mí en el bar, me compró un mojito.

-¿Y eso lo hace un ser querido?

-Es difícil ceder terreno cuando llegas a un lugar que no conoces y sientes que todos son unos idiotas. No es un ser querido, sólo me estaba coqueteando, me compró un mojito y me sonrió, probablemente me hubiera acostado con él de haber sabido su nombre.

-¿Así de fácil? Wow.

-¿Qué sabes de mí?

House la miró por sobre el expediente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El día que nos conocimos insinuaste algo.

-Sólo bromeaba.

-No te creo.

-Creíste que lo de coquetearte era enserio.

-Lo era –Se levantó y lo miró seriamente- Sé cómo funciona, sé cómo son los hombres.

-¿Sabes cómo somos pero no sabes darte cuenta cuando un hombre sólo juega un poco contigo?

-En flirtear no está el pecado –Sonrió- Ahora, si insistes tanto en negarlo, significa que es más que un juego para ti.

-Te coqueteé en la mañana ¿Qué complicado hay en eso?

-Vas a un bar y conoces a una chica linda, soltera y que te coquetea ¿Cuánto te tardas en llevártela a la cama? –House no respondió nada, sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos- Apuesto que menos tiempo del que te has llevado cortejándome.

-Me has visto tirando con Cuddy y te has molestado porque te sentiste usada, vale ¿Algo más?

-¿Sabes por qué decidí irme de LA?

-No.

-Sí lo sabes.

-Quizás tenga una idea.

-Me enamoré del ex esposo de mi mejor amiga y tuve una relación con el ex novio de otra amiga.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Sé que lo sabes, por eso me coqueteabas tanto.

-Si lo supiera o no, a mí no me interesa, tengo otros problemas en la cabeza.

-Querías saber si yo era demasiado puta o esos hombres demasiado imbéciles como para enamorarse de mí. Si ellos me llevaron a la cama o yo a ellos.

-¿Y coqueteándote un poco lo averiguaría?

-Si yo era demasiado puta te resultaría menos interesante y probablemente tu interés en mí acabaría. Si esos hombres eran demasiado imbéciles… quizás algo tenía de especial ¿O no?

-Veo que me equivoqué en las dos teorías: ahora me pareces tan puta como esos hombres tan imbéciles.

-Se enamoraron de mí –El nefrólogo por fin dejó el expediente de lado y la miró: pudo ver melancolía en el bello rostro de la ginecóloga- y yo de ellos.

-Pero tus amigas van antes ¿O no? Y por eso decidiste venir aquí y huir del deseo de estar con ellos. Muy dramático –Se dio media vuelta camino a su oficina- Si me disculpas, intentaré salvar a este hombre.

-Yo me acosté con ellos de todas maneras –Las palabras de la pelirroja detuvieron su andar. Se volteó a mirar y ésta estaba apoyada en la puerta de su oficina con la mirada baja- Yo sabía lo que ocurriría y aún así no pude evitar caer en la tentación –Comenzó a caminar en su misma dirección, pero cuando yo lo tuvo al frente lo miró- Es cierto… soy tan puta como ellos tan imbéciles. Se acabó la novedad de Addison Montgomery para ti.

House se quedó en silencio contemplando el bello rostro de la pelirroja. Era como si después de todo, ella se hubiera salido con la suya. Sintió todo aquello como una derrota, a pesar de que para cualquiera hubiese sido una victoria más que obvia. Pero había algo en lo que Addison Montgomery se equivocaba: aquella novedad aún no había desaparecido. Sonrió otra vez y le dijo:

-Tal vez no.

Addison no esperó ni un minuto más y lo besó. No fue largo ni profundo, pero sí fue apasionado. No fueron ni 5 segundos, todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Addison se alejó más de un metro y mirándolo con frialdad le dijo:

-Ahora sí se ha acabado.

Y a paso veloz salió en dirección a las escaleras, asegurándose así que el nefrólogo no pudiera seguirla. House se quedó varios minutos parado ahí, en la mitad del pasillo. En voz baja se dijo a sí mismo:

-Te has vuelto a equivocar, Montgomery.

**Continuará.**


	4. Eva

Holaa! :)  
El día está nublado, hace frío, mi mamá tiene puesta la estufa en el segundo piso y mi papá la chimenea en el primero. Yo estoy tendida en mi cama con una manta y el notebook en las piernas, por lo que estoy muuuuy calientita. En resumen: DÍA PERFECTO :D .. ¿Ustedes aman el otoño-invierno tanto como yo? jajaja :)

Ya se deben haber dado cuenta, los títulos hacen referencia a la fábula de Adán y Eva, narrados en el libro Génesis del antiguo testamento de la biblia cristiana. Es su trabajo ahora entender por qué se llaman así, quizás entiendan un poco qué rumbo tomará...

Es un capítulo de 'transición', pero aún así creo que es necesario. Ojalá les guste! y por favooooor COMENTEN!! :D

* * *

**Eva**

Wilson llegó muy temprano por la mañana, una mañana especialmente fría que le tenía congelado el pescuezo. Luego de dejar sus cosas en la oficina, fue a la máquina en busca de un café caliente para poder empezar bien su día. Venía muy distraído y no se fijó que en la dirección contraria alguien tenía el mismo objetivo, hasta que ambas manos se toparon en el hoyo de las monedas.

-Lo siento, adelante –Siempre gentil y caballero. Miró a la dueña de las finas manos sin darle importancia, hasta que su cabellera roja y su innegable belleza lo hizo reaccionar- Disculpa, no te había visto por aquí –No iba a ser evidente, pero la belleza de la mujer lo tenía fascinado.

-Se podría decir que soy la 'nueva' o algo así –La pelirroja sonrió y eligió el café en la maquinita. Miró al médico que tan gentilmente le hablaba y le estrechó la mano- Addison Montgomery, un placer.

-James Wilson.

-¿Sabes? Creo que he oído de ti ¿Eres oncólogo?

-Sí, sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé, tal vez hayamos asistido a alguna conferencia o algo por el estilo, los buenos doctores siempre se conocen entre sí –Cerró los ojos avergonzada y riendo- No es que yo sea buena, digo, no soy mala pero…

-Eres buena –La interrumpió- y sabes que eres buena, eres Addison Montgomery.

-Bueno… creo hacer bien mi trabajo pero decir que soy buena no es la mejor forma de empezar una conversación –Sacó su café y Wilson eligió el suyo- Sonaría arrogante ¿No crees?

-Un poco –Wilson sonrió encantado con la simpatía que irradiaba la sola presencia de la ginecóloga- Acostumbras a tomar café o has tenido una noche de desvela.

-Las dos cosas, me he quedado supervisando a un paciente toda la noche pero supongo que también es el vicio el que me hace beber este líquido amargo y a largo plazo dañino para mi salud.

Wilson rió mientras sacaba su café de la maquinita. Volvió a mirarla y entendió sin ningún problema por qué House se había quedado tan embobado con ella: la mujer era un bombón, más que en las portadas de las revistas de medicina sin duda.

-¿Sabes? Ha sido la conversación con café exprés y en la mitad del pasillo más divertida que he tenido, pero el deber llama. Si necesitas algo, mi oficina está en esa dirección.

-Claro –Se estaban alejando en caminos contrarios cuando Addison paró:- James…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en el almuerzo?

-Nada.

-Bueno, es que me encantaría conocer un poco más el hospital y…

-¿Quieres un pequeño tour?

-Si es una molestia para ti…

-Siempre me aburro en los almuerzos, será divertido.

-Gracias. Nos vemos entonces.

-Adiós.

Addison caminó hasta la clínica con una sonrisa y se pasó la mañana atendiendo pacientes, algo que sin duda necesitaba hacer.

Oficina de House

-¡Despierta!

House despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido en su sofá. Se encontró a Wilson moviéndose en forma ansiosa.

-¿Quién ha muerto?

-Conocí a Montgomery.

-Bien por ti –No tenía ánimo de recordar a Addison ni darse cuenta de lo confundido que estaba respecto a ella- ¿Algo que debas contarme?

-Enserio, mantente muy lejos de ella.

-Es un bombón.

-¿Bombón? ¡Es chocolate en estado puro! ¡Willy Wonka debió usarla de musa para su fábrica!

-¿Te sonrió?

-¿Sí?

-Has caído.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa boca consigue grandes cosas cuando se estira lo suficiente para formar una sonrisa.

-Enserio House, aléjate de ella y concéntrate en la maravillosa vida que tienes con Cuddy.

House se tentó de decirle lo ocurrido anoche, pero no estaba preparado para recibir una paliza de su amigo aún. Se limitó a asentir, pararse y caminar en dirección al ascensor. Wilson salió tras él. El nefrólogo preguntó:

-¿Llegó Cuddy?

-Supongo ¿Has dormido toda la noche aquí?

-Evidentemente.

-¿Siguen disgustados, te hizo dormir aquí?

-No seas melodramático –Bajaron por el ascensor- Tuvimos sexo de reconciliación y todo.

-No quería saberlo.

-Sí quieres, porque saber eso es lo previo antes de decirte que Montgomery nos vio.

-¿¡Enserio!?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Oh! Final del camino –Estaban en la puerta de la oficina de la decana- ¿Quieres entrar?

-Olvídalo… y eres un bastardo.

-Lo sé.

Wilson se fue echando demonios. House entró al despacho de Cuddy como solía hacerlo, muy calmado y con aire infantil. La endocrina bebía café leyendo un documento, tan sexy como todas las mañanas.

-¿2 casos en una noche? Impresionante.

-Es que el sexo de ayer reactivó mi cerebro.

-Deberás buscar otras cosas que reactiven tu cerebro, lo de ayer no se repetirá muy a menudo.

-¿Usar esos trajes te hace más aburrida? Porque hace unas horas estabas de lo más entretenida –Le quitó el café de las manos y bebió un poco- ¿Dónde será mañana?

-Tengo mucho que hacer, creo que el sexo deberá esperar un par de días.

-No veo ningún anillo en mi dedo ni en el tuyo tampoco ¡No actuemos como un matrimonio!

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

House escupió el café quemándose la garganta, sintiendo las carcajadas de Cuddy. La miró horrorizado, pero Cuddy lucía muy relajada y no dejaba de reír:

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Claro que no, pero tu cara era un poema.

-¡Tal vez yo sí quiera casarme contigo Lisa!

Ahora fue Cuddy quien abrió los ojos como plato, impactada.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Ahora él rió- Pero tu cara era un poema.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Qué harás el viernes en la noche?

-Quedé con un tipo en el bar, es todo un…

-¿Perdona?

-Ir a casa, cuidar a mi hija, quizás incluso no matar a mi novio si tiene la decencia de aparecerse. ¿Y tú?

-Tenía pensado llevar a mi novia a cenar, pero al parecer tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Tenemos que tener alguna razón para salir a comer?

-Hace más de 4 meses que no me invitas a cenar.

-¿Y así te preguntas por qué?

-¿Te sientes culpable por algo o…?

-Si me sintiera culpable te regalaría flores o algo que me saliera más barato… No, no, en realidad, me siento culpable constantemente y no hago nada por remediarlo.

-Eh… ¿Gracias? –Le pasó la hoja- Tienes cumplidas las horas por hoy, ve a descansar.

-¿No quieres que…? –Levantó las cejas, sugerente.

-Claro, luego de que me digas todas las veces que te has sentido culpable y por qué.

-Hasta la tarde –Se levantó rápidamente, poniendo una cara de culpa exagerada- No sé por qué luego dicen que nuestra relación se basa en el sexo ¿Lo entiendes tú?

-Largo.

Ambos rieron. Cuddy siguió con su trabajo y House caminó hasta el lobby para marcar su tarjeta de salida. Pero ahí escuchó como una enfermera le decía a la otra:

-Deja eso que haces de lado y llévale 2 unidades de B- a la Dra. Montgomery.

-Enseguida –La otra enfermera salió corriendo.

House se acercó a la enfermera en jefe y le dijo:

-¿Está Montgomery haciendo una cirugía?

-Sí, la pobre no lleva ni 3 días y ya tiene que salvar una vida.

-¿En qué pabellón está?

Pabellón 6

House entró hasta la habitación donde se podía observar la cirugía. Había unos cuantos estudiantes tomando apuntes y mirando con emoción a la ginecóloga. Se sentó y se dedicó a observarla también, muy interesado.

Notó sus movimientos rápidos y ágiles, su control y dominio por sobre todos en el quirófano y su increíble habilidad para tomar decisiones en situaciones críticas. Distante de la mujer coqueta que lo besó ayer, ésta explicaba por qué era nada menos que "Addison Montgomery" en el mundo de la medicina. Algunos paros cardiacos, desangres y otros percances ocurrieron durante la cirugía, pero finalmente la gran Montgomery se salió con la suya. Dentro del quirófano sus asistentes la felicitaron y ésta les agradeció con una bella sonrisa. Miró hasta la ventana donde estaban los estudiantes sorprendiéndose al ver al nefrólogo también observando su cirugía. Éste cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, era su propia forma de felicitarla. Addie agradeció de la misma forma.

Pasillo

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? –Le preguntó Cuddy a House al encontrárselo saliendo de la sala de observación- Te di el día.

-Nada, nada –Le quitó importancia- Adiós.

Cuddy lo miró incrédula alejarse. Comenzaba a pensar qué cosas le estaría ocultando cuando sintió salir a un grupo de estudiantes de la sala de observación también, haciendo múltiples comentarios como "Es la mejor" o "Simplemente se lució en el quirófano". No soportó quedarse con la curiosidad y rápidamente bajó hasta los camarines junto al pabellón 6. Ahí, sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas:

-¿Addison? –Addison, quien acababa de salir de la ducha con una bata, la miró sorprendida- Disculpa, no quise entrar así.

-No te preocupes –La ginecóloga sonrió- ¿Deseas algo?

-¿Tú estabas en el quirófano hace poco?

-Sí ¿Ocurrió algo? –Preguntó algo preocupada mientras se ponía la ropa interior por debajo de la bata- ¿Hay problemas?

-No, no, sólo tenía curiosidad. Oí muy buenos comentarios –Cuddy se quedó sin palabras cuando Addison se quitó la bata: un cuerpo perfecto para su edad, alta, delgada, sin ninguna estría, arruga ni signo de la edad, lo que a ella le sobraba- Te felicito.

-Gracias –Se puso un corto vestido y se soltó el cabello. Mirándose al espejo le preguntó- ¿Podrías aclararme algo, Lisa?

-Sí claro, dime.

-¿Qué hay entre House y tú? –Addison miró a la endocrina con una leve sonrisa en los labios, absolutamente consciente de la incomodidad de la decana.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Preferirías no saberlo –Sonrió- Entonces… ¿Son algo?

-Pareja –Le respondió, esta vez ella con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta mi novio o qué?

Cuddy rió y en forma tardía Addison también lo hizo. En realidad, ninguna sabía el real significado que cobraba para la otra aquella broma.

-No me imaginaba a House en una relación seria con alguien –Continuó, tratando de averiguar más.

-Ni yo –Respondió con simpleza- si quitamos las discusiones y el porno, estos dos años han sido casi normales.

Addison quedó casi en shock al enterarse de eso ¿Dos años? ¿Ésta de verdad era una relación consolidada?

-Debe ser muy difícil estar con alguien como él.

-Lo es, pero lo vale.

Addison miró a Cuddy fijamente. Recordó el primer día que llegó, en cómo la endocrina reía ante algo que House le había dicho. Recordó su evidente enojo al verlo junto a ella la mañana del lunes y sobre todo recordó cómo ambos tenían sexo en la oficina, la noche pasada.

-Tengo una reunión –Informó Cuddy mirando el reloj- Nos vemos Addison.

-Adiós Lisa.

Casa de House y Cuddy

En los suburbios de Nueva Jersey, en un barrio residencial muy grande y costoso, se encontraba la nueva casa de House y Cuddy.

Era una casa muy amplia, de un piso. El patio delantero estaba cubierto de un verdoso y brillante pasto, y en las esquinas algunos arbustos con flores. Se veía una bicicleta con rueditas pequeñas y también un columpio de plástico. La puerta principal era de raulí, muy grande y elegante. El interior era de mucho más amplio de lo que se veía: por un lado estaba el living, con un piso flotante cubierto por una suave y peluda alfombra; dos grandes sofás y sillones en las esquinas, una mesa de centro también de raulí y un bonito bar con múltiples tragos diferentes. En el piso, había muñecas tiradas en el piso y una pelota. Al otro lado, estaba el comedor.

Un lugar tan amplio como el living, sólo que con una gran mesa de centro en dónde cabían cómodamente 8 personas. Había una repisa llena de vasos y copas lo suficiente alta como para que Rachel no pudiera acercarse; un bonito cuadro de un paisaje marino, simulando un barco hundido en el profundo mar.

En la habitación más lejana estaba House. Era un lugar pequeño, con un hermoso piano de un lado y varias guitarras en la pared. Tocaba una linda melodía romántica para pasar el rato de ocio.

Por un momento pensó ver a Cuddy recostada sobre el instrumento. Desnuda, con las piernas hasta el ombligo y las manos sobre los pechos, cubriendo sus extremidades con una sonrisa. Tan sutil como la Cuddy real, SU Cuddy. Sin dejar de tocar admiró su belleza más detenidamente: la piel blanca y tersa, el cabello colgando por la madera del piano, esos ojos mezcla de verde y celeste mirándolo tan fijamente y seductoramente que sintió que enloquecería.

-¿Le ocurre algo a nuestra cama que te pones a dormir aquí?

House despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado del piano. En la entrada, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta Cuddy lo veía con una linda sonrisa.

-Me recuerda demasiado a ti y no estoy para jugar al solitario ahora –La endocrina rió, House la volvió a mirar- Ven aquí.

-¿Por qué? –Cuddy se acercó. House se levantó y la tomó de la cintura- ¿Qué pasa?

-Cierra la puerta.

-Rachel…

-Está con Jéssica aún.

-Greg te dije que…

-Confía en mí.

Cuddy no se pudo resistir, moría por saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y volvió a acercarse lo suficiente para que House la tomara de la cintura de nuevo. El nefrólogo la guió hasta quedar junto al piano y la subió encima. Cuddy riendo pensaba negarse a lo que obviamente sucedería, pero House fue más rápido e hizo que se estirara en toda la madera del piano.

-En esta posición no pienso hacer nada que…

-Cierra los ojos, no te haré nada.

-¿Y por qué tengo que cerrar los ojos?

-¿Quieres confiar en mí por Dios?

-Ok…

Cuddy cerró los ojos. Estaba preparada para todo, menos para eso.

-¿Estás…tocándome una canción?

-¿Te molesta?

-No.

Efectivamente, House le tocaba una suave y romántica pieza musical, compuesta por él mismo. Cuddy escuchaba atenta, con una sonrisa.

-Estaba aquí aburrido y excitado y pensé en algo.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que estamos juntos te has convertido en la musa de mis composiciones.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, por eso quería tenerte aquí, para luego poder imaginarte mejor cuando quiera componer algo.

-¿De verdad soy tu 'musa'?

-Si _la Giocconda _fue musa de Da vinci, y ella era bastante monstruete, déjame decirte ¿Por qué no lo serías tú?

-¿Te he dicho que muy en el fondo, eres un romántico empedernido?

-Un par de veces –Respondió con voz infantil, acelerando el ritmo de las notas, como si se tratase de una fiesta- Me has atrapado, igual que una carnada captura a un pez, una ratonera agarra a un ratón, un…

-Vale, vale.

-Y hasta mis bolas ahora son _tus bolas, _y en realidad, es divertido pensar que eso no me desagrada.

-Me alegra que pienses así.

House continuó la melodía, esta vez más lentamente. Cuddy escuchó y lo miró hacer esa maravilla musical muy en silencio. Estaba tan concentrado en su mundo que no se percató cuando la endocrina se quitó la ropa, quedando totalmente desnuda. Sorprendido, sólo atinó a sonreír bobamente mientras ésta se bajaba del piano directo a sentarse en sus piernas. House iba a dejar de tocar para poder acariciar el bello cuerpo de su novia, pero ésta se lo impidió:

-Sigue… compone lo que sientas ahora mismo.

Y mientras se besaban, House tocaba un ritmo más rápido, tal como era su corazón en ese momento. La endocrina comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del nefrólogo lentamente, sintiendo como el ritmo de la melodía también bajaba de intensidad.

-Lisa… -Llamó Jéssica a la puerta- ¿Estás ahí?

-Shhh… -Calló House a Cuddy antes de que pudiera contestarle- Jéssica ¿Rachel se quedó dormida? –La endocrina sonrió y comenzó a besar el torso descubierto del nefrólogo mientras éste se esforzaba por concentrarse en la conversación.

-Sí, profundamente dormida.

-Puedes irte, Lisa salió y no volverá pronto –Cuddy ahogó una risita mientras mordía su cuello y tocaba su cuerpo desnudo con sus largas y finas manos.

-Ok. Adiós doctor.

La niñera salió. El piano volvió a sonar.

Noche

-Tengo frío –Dijo Cuddy tapada hasta la nariz por las cubiertas de su cama, como una niña pequeña.

-Si quieres el calor y la protección de tu hombre sólo pídelo –Bromeó y se metió a la cama junto a ella- Me he vuelto un completo idiota desde que estoy contigo –Se quejó abrazándole la cintura y reposando su cabeza en el cuello de la doctora- Un idiota.

-Un idiota feliz –Se acurrucó aún más en sus brazos con una bella sonrisa. Volteó el rostro y pretendía besarlo pero uno de los celulares sonó. Ambos se miraron interrogativos.

-¿Es el tuyo? –Preguntaron ambos al unísono. Cuddy sacó su celular y vio que seguía apagado. House, de mala gana vio que era el suyo que marcaba- ¿¡Quién es el imbécil que llama a esta hora!?

Cuddy frunció el ceño y se vio en la obligación de contestar.

-¿Quién es? –Su enojo pronto se transformó en asombro- ¿Qué ocurre? –Cuddy se sorprendió: a esta hora, ni un hombre con tres pulmones podía interesarlo- Bien, espérame ahí, llegaré en 30 minutos.

Cortó y enseguida se levantó. La endocrina no entendía nada:

-¿Qué ocurre, quién era?

-Una emergencia.

-¿Qué emergencia?

-Pacientes muriendo, yo siendo el héroe, tú ganando millones…

Pretendió quitarle importancia y no le dio mayores explicaciones. Pero Cuddy no quedó contenta y mientras éste se ponía los zapatos dándole la espalda, tomó su celular.

-¿Una emergencia con Addison Montgomery?

**Continuará.  
**


	5. Adán

HOLAAAAAAAAAA gente queridaaaaa :D Me encantaría hacer un comentario gigantesco del season finale de House, pero no les mataré la sorpresa.  
I Love HUDDY (L) HuddyHuddyHuddyHuddyHuddyHuddyHuddy (L) .. Euforiaaaaa xD :DDDDD  
Ahora que tanto Private Practice como House terminaron la temporada, me aventuraré más en el pasado de este fic :)  
Enjoy people! Y no olvides un lindo REVIEEEW :)

* * *

**Adán**

-No tengo ánimo para discutir ahora ¿Me pasas mi celular?

House se acercó haciendo ademán de quitarle el aparato, pero Cuddy se alejó y lo miró con cara amenazante:

-Dime en este momento por qué Addison Montgomery te llama a esta hora, y más te vale que sea una buena respuesta o te quedarás sin sexo por mucho, MUCHO tiempo.

-Estoy segura que esas mujeres preñadas adorarían perder a sus bebés en plena luz de día, pero lamentablemente NO ES ASÍ.

-¿Te estás burlando?

-¿Podemos dejar el ataque de celos para otra ocasión? Alguien muere.

-¡No te importa el paciente!

-¿No decías que debía importarme?

-OH, pero qué casualidad que Montgomery tenga algo que ver con tu repentino interés.

-Ok, fue suficiente ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que te mantengas alejado a un radio de 2 kilómetro de Addison Montgomery desde ahora ¡Eso quiero!

-¿Y el paciente?

-Es problema de ella, no tuyo.

-¿No era yo el jefe del departamento de diagnóstico?

-¡Manda a cualquier otro!

-Lisa Cuddy…

-¡No Greg, no empieces con eso!

-¿Crees que te sería infiel?

-¡No me manipules!

-¿Crees que enserio tiraría esto por la borda?

Cuddy le tiró el celular con enojo, dándole en la cabeza. Se metió de nuevo a la cama y furiosa le gritó:

-¡No me importa lo que me digas para convencerme; podrías arrodillarte y jurarme que son celos infundados, y tal vez lo sean, sí, pero NO QUIERO que te acerques a ella! ¿Entendido? ¡Me da igual qué excusas uses, si pretendes que lo nuestro dure, ALÉJATE de ella!

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Si esto no dura no será mi culpa!

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Cuddy se acostó y cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dormir.

Auto

House golpeó una vez más el manubrio del auto al verse en la obligación de parar por un semáforo en rojo. Seguía furioso por su discusión con Cuddy ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera? En sus casi dos años de relación, jamás la había visto así. Estaba como loca, y él había coqueteado cientos de veces con mujeres desde que está con ella

¿Era acaso ese sexto sentido de las mujeres? ¿Se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por Addison Montgomery?

Tonterías. Ni motivos le había dado ni ella leía mentes. De ser así, estaría más que muerto.

Addison Montgomery… Maldito el día en que llegó al hospital y él se fijó en ella. Tenía todo lo que tenía Cuddy y más: era un completo misterio todo lo relacionado con ella.

¿Era en ese minuto feliz con Cuddy? A Cuddy la conocía de sobra, tanto en gustos como en su forma de ser. Cuddy era Cuddy, su Cuddy. La quería… vale, la amaba, y sin duda los mejores momentos de su vida los ha tenido junto a ella, pero ¿Seguía siendo excitante para él? ¿Sentía aún ese cosquilleo cada vez que estaba con ella, salían juntos, hacían el amor?

La respuesta cada vez le atemorizaba más.

Hospital, lobby.

Addison se movía de un lugar al otro impaciente hasta que vio entrar a House. Un brillo en sus ojos apareció en forma inevitable, pero se enfocó en su problema:

-Greg…

-Tu llamada me ha costado una feísima riña con Cuddy, así que más vale que tu paciente vaya a tener marcianos en vez de bebés.

-¿Han discutido? –Olvidó a su paciente por un momento- ¿Por mí?

-Le ha disgustado un poco que me llamaras a estas horas, no me sorprendería si llego a enterarme que ha llamado a cada motel de la ciudad preguntando por un viejo con bastón.

-Oh…

-Entonces… ¿El caso?

-Eh… sí, sí, vamos.

Sala de diagnóstico

Con la pizarra llena de síntomas y anotaciones, House tiraba su pelota roja de un lado al otro mientas Addison miraba hacia la ventana algo angustiada intentando encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba.

El nefrólogo comenzó a observar detenidamente a la cirujana: apretaba sus pequeños y rojos labios en forma de corazón, movía sus largas piernas y miraba a un punto de la ventana. Debía dejar de mirarla porque si seguía así terminaría abalanzándose sobre ella: su cuerpo delgado, curvilíneo, frágil, seductor…

Habitación de House y Cuddy

_De pronto la tenía tan cerca no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura y besarla. De esos besos que por ser culpables son como un manjar, una dulce, muy dulce tentación. La tendió en la mesa y comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con los labios mientras la ginecóloga se dejaba acariciar, sonriendo casi en forma victoriosa._

-¡NO! –Cuddy se despertó agitada, sudada y con el corazón a mil. Miró hacia el lado vacío de su cama y una sensación de pánico la invadió al no ver a House junto a ella ¿¡Y si no sólo había sido un sueño!- Mierda…

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, preguntándose qué hacer, pensando en cientos de posibilidades, cada una tal improbable como la otra, pero que la estaban volviendo loca.

¿Y si de verdad se estaban besando? ¿Y si en estos momentos estaban follando mientras ella estaba ahí sin hacer nada?

El despertador sonó y vio la hora: 5 a.m. Otra vez la imagen de ellos besándose la atormentó. No podía quedarse ahí y no hacer nada, debía marcar SU territorio. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Quirófano 3

-Saca al bebé –Le dijo muy serio House a Addison, observando como la cirujana se debatía entre dar a luz al bebé o no- No puedes hacer nada ¡Sácalo!

-House –Addison lo miró directamente a los ojos- En mi quirófano, con mis pacientes y con mis decisiones ¡Mantente el margen!

-Pediste mi opinión, y dártela me costó una fea pelea con Cuddy, así si quieres hacer lo correcto ¡Saca al maldito bebé!

-¡Ve a casa con tu linda novia y déjame trabajar!

-¿¡Cómo es que eres la mejor neonatal del país si no puedes actuar racionalmente!

-¿¡Sabes por qué lo soy! ¡Porque yo, House, no me rindo simplemente porque los libros o otros doctores así lo dicen, y si hay una posibilidad, quizás mínima, pero la hay, AGOTARÉ los recursos, porque eso es lo que hace un buen cirujano, y cuando comienzas a actuar pensando en los pacientes y no sólo en la enfermedad, ERES UN BUEN DOCTOR! –Dejó el bisturí a un lado y les ordenó a las enfermeras llevar a la paciente de regreso a la UCI- No me importan tus filosofías ni las razones por las que justificas ser quién eres. En MI quirófano, yo soy el capitán del barco, y si te molesta mi opinión, cojea hacia la salida y lárgate, porque no voy a aguantar que me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo ¿¡Entendido!

House asintió y salió. Addison se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos, mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo como su corazón aún no se calmaba. ¿Qué le pasaba con semejante bastardo?

Mientras que en el pasillo, House se hacía la misma pregunta.

Lobby

-¿Dra. Cuddy? –Exclamó sorprendida la enfermera de turno al ver entrar a la decana, menos arreglada que de costumbre, cargando a Rachel, quién dormía abrazada a su cuello y cubierta por una gruesa manta de polar- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿House vino al hospital?

-¿Dr. House? Eh…

-¿¡NO VINO!

-Tomé el turno hace poco doctora, no sabría decirle.

-Lisa… -Cuddy se volteó y vio a Wilson, quién tampoco lucía en el mejor de sus días- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… -La endocrina no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicar la razón- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Tuve una emergencia, ya me iba.

-Ok.

-¿No vas a decirme qué…?

-¡Creo que House se está acostando con Montgomery en estos momentos!

El sonido de un montón de papeles cayendo al suelo los distrajo. La enfermera, roja de la vergüenza, comenzó a recoger los papeles intentando olvidar lo que había oído de su jefa. Wilson se rascó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza ajena, la tomó del brazo y caminaron hasta la oficina de la decana.

-Recuesta a Rachel, creo que necesitas relajarte…

-¿¡No escuchaste lo que dije! –Cuddy acomodó a su hija en el sofá y se aseguró que estuviera bien abrigada- ¿¡Te lo tengo que repetir!

-Creo que cualquiera un kilómetro a la redonda te escuchó.

-Crees que estoy loca verdad.

-Bastante loca, y necesitas un té.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería y se sirvieron ellos mismos té y galletas. Se sentaron y la charla continuó:

-Tuve un sueño…

-Ajam…

-Los vi, se estaban besando en la oficina de House.

-¿Has traído a tu hija en la madrugada por un sueño?

-Me pareció bastante lógico: solos, calientes, nadie los vería…

-Lisa, House te ama.

-No estoy tan segura de eso –Wilson abrió los ojos sorprendido- Creo que él se ha aburrido de mí.

-No digas eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque él te ama.

-No está conmigo ahora.

-Ha tenido cientos de veces emergencias médicas ¿Por qué ésta es…?

-Lo puedo sentir –Se explicó, apenada- Siento que esta vez es diferente, que se está alejando.

-Montgomery es hermosa, es por eso que…

-Cuando Stacy regresó hace un año atrás –Lo interrumpió- En un comienzo sentí miedo. Pensé que se volverían a enamorar, que ella venía a recuperarlo, no lo sé.

-Pero ella…

-Le dije lo que pensaba, sobre mis dudas, y él me dijo que no la amaba.

-¿Y…?

-Le creí. Era su ex novia, la mujer de su vida hace algunos años, la que estaba dispuesta a dejar a su marido por él. Pero le creí.

-Porque confiaste en él.

-¡Porque no sentí peligro real Wilson! –Cuddy se levantó, exasperada, enojada, frustrada- ¡Lo único que sentí fue que House era verdaderamente mío, que él estaba loco por mí!

-¡Lo está!

-Cuando la mira –Puso cara de repudio- Sus ojos brillan, parece emocionado, inquieto, Dios él la mira… la mira…

-¿Cómo?

-¡Como solía mirarme a mí! –Wilson se quedó sin palabras: vio en Cuddy desesperación- ¡Sólo que ella es algo emocionante, nuevo, misterioso!

-Ella y tú son…

-Yo ya no soy divertida para él.

-Porque están en otra etapa de sus vidas ahora, tienen a Rachel, un nuevo hogar…

-No sé cuánto tiempo esta nueva etapa pueda resultarle atractiva.

Cuddy bajó la mirada, pensó por unos minutos y repentinamente se levantó. Wilson intentó detenerla:

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por House.

-¿¡Qué crees que le vas a decir!

-¡Que mueva su lindo culito de regreso a casa si no quiere que lance toda su basura por mi ventana!

-¿¡No te das cuenta que actuando así lo provocas!

-¡Wilson! –Cuddy lo miró directamente a los ojos, seria, pero con los ojos vidriosos- ¡Soy feliz! ¿No lo ves? Cuarenta años esperando lo que pudiera hacerme sentir así y ahora que por fin lo tengo ¿Quieres que lo deje ir?

-¡Vas a hostigarlo, terminarás empujándolo a la infidelidad!

Cuddy salió corriendo en dirección al ascensor en cuanto escuchó la palabra _infidelidad_. Wilson suspiró.

En el ascensor, la ansiedad de Cuddy aumentó el doble. Imaginó una y mil formas en que House podría engañarla, y lo peor era que también imaginó una y mil razones de por qué lo haría. Varias de esas, eran por su propia culpa.

¿Y si Wilson tenía razón? ¿Y si se ha comportado como una idiota?

Aún así cuando el ascensor se abrió sus piernas comenzaron a moverse como si pensaran por sí mismas. La sola posibilidad de perderlo la volvía loca. Pero mientras más se acercaba su paso más disminuía. No estaba segura de nada.

Miró por las paredes transparentes de la sala de diferencial: ahí estaba House, sentado en una de las sillas bebiendo café y mirando hacia el pizarrón de síntomas. Y ahí estaba Addison, escribiendo con un plumón todo lo que a esas alturas se les ocurría. Ninguno tenía cara de haber follado hace algunas horas. Más bien, sólo lucían cansados y frustrados, probablemente por el caso.

Recordar las palabras de Wilson la hizo retroceder, no sin antes ver como House le miraba descaradamente el trasero y las piernas a la ginecóloga. Celosa y frustrada, fue por su hija y regresó a casa.

8 a.m.

-Con la operación, tanto su hijo como usted estarán bien –Addison sonrió tiernamente al darle la buena noticia a su paciente. Atrás, junto a la puerta, House observaba todo muy serio y silencioso.

-Muchas gracias doctora –La paciente, débil y enferma, agradeció como pudo.

-La prepararán para la operación ahora, nos veremos pronto en el quirófano.

-Ok.

Addison salió, rozando levemente con el cuerpo de House. Éste caminó tras ella.

-Había olvidado lo estresante que era trabajar en un hospital –Comentó la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-¿Y por qué cambiaste tu consulta privada por esto?

Pararon en una maquina de café exprés. Addison comenzó a elegir el suyo mientras House la observaba por atrás.

-Los cambios son necesarios –Fue todo lo que la ginecóloga le respondió, tratando de ignorar la mirada de House viendo como se llenaba su vaso de plástico- ¿No lo crees?

-No.

Addison se volteó y no pudo evitar toparse de frente con la mirada azul del nefrólogo. Se quedaron mirando varios segundos, sintiendo como el ambiente cambiaba. Sus corazones se agitaron y parecían explotar con cada centímetro que House reducía entre ellos.

-Cuddy… -Dijo Addison para romper el momento, embobada- Cuddy fue un cambio ¿No?

-Tienes razón –House se alejó- Pero fue EL cambio, no quiero más.

-No necesitas más.

House asintió, pensativo. Addison le hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue a su oficina.

Oficina de Cuddy, 9:00 a.m.

Cuddy entró a su oficina retrasada y cansada, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a House durmiendo en su sofá.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó indiferente, tratando de olvidar todo el asunto de Addison- ¿Cómo entraste?

-Tengo una copia de la llave –Respondió House refregándose los ojos y bostezando.

-Dámela –Seria- No entres a mi oficina sin mi permiso.

-¿Tienes algo que no pueda ver? –Bromeó.

-Hablo enserio –Cuddy, detrás de su escritorio, estiró el brazo y lo miró furiosa- No tienes derecho a tenerla.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos… He tenido acceso a cosas mucho más importantes.

-No me importa: mi oficina, mi espacio, mis cosas, MI propiedad. Dame la maldita llave.

-¿Por qué estás tan irritable? ¿Sigues molesta por nuestra discusión?

-¡No! –Estaba híper sensible con el tema- Dame la llave, ve a trabajar y por favor no discutamos más.

-Mujer: compramos una casa juntos, cuido a tu hija, hacemos el amor, tengo la llave de tu caja fuerte, tenemos una cuenta bancaria en común ¿Y no puedo tener la llave de tu oficina?

-House por favor…

-Comienzo a sospechar que algo escondes en este lugar –Puso cara de detective- Y como ya no podemos recurrir a tu ex noviecito para descubrirlo…

-House no empieces.

-Debo entonces pensar como tu ex noviecito…

-¡Greg enserio, basta de juegos o esto terminará mal!

-¿Qué es lo que pensaría él? Pues... o estás embarazada o tienes un amante…

-¡NUNCA! –Cuddy explotó- ¡Nunca tendría un amante House, JAMÁS!

House se sorprendió.

-Sólo estaba jug…

-¡No vuelvas a repetirlo nunca más, ni siquiera en broma! ¡JAMÁS te engañaría ni pensaría en hacerlo, prefiero morir ahogada antes que engañarte! ¡NO SOY COMO TÚ!

La oficina quedó en silencio. Se miraron por varios segundos intensamente hasta que Cuddy bajó la mirada y apenada dijo:

-Olvídalo.

-Asumes que te engaño…

-Sólo olvídalo.

-¿Crees que tengo un amante?

-¡Por favor Greg sólo olvida lo que dije, bien!

-¿Sabes qué? Quizás sí deba tener un amante, así tus palabras tendrían algo de sentido ¿No?

-¡Sí quizás sí debas tener un amante! ¿No te das cuenta? Has sido feliz demasiado tiempo, necesitas volver a mandarlo todo al demonio ¡Ve y acuéstate con Montgomery, adelante!

-¡GENIAL!

House salió dando un portazo. Cuddy apoyándose en el escritorio, suspiró.

**Continuará.**


	6. Eva convenció a Adán

Hola!:D lo siento muchísimo por tardarme tanto :( pero el mes es terrible en el colegio y no tengo tiempo :(  
Vieron las fotos de la 7a temporada? Porque las acabo de ver y aún no lo puedo creer O.O .. será un sueño? :o no lo sé..

Disfruten el capítulo! :D y porfavorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr **REVIEEEW**

* * *

**Eva convenció a Adán**

Domingo, 12:00 p.m.

Cuddy abrió lentamente los ojos, incorporándose con pereza. Se fijó que el lado de House estaba vacío.

¿Era posible? ¿House se levantó antes que ella?

Instintivamente miró la hora. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡HOUSEEEEEEEEEE! –Casi saltó de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de su pequeña: la cama estaba hecha y Rachel no estaba ahí- ¿RACHEL?

-Deja ya de gritar –House le habló desde la cocina. Cuddy caminó hasta ahí- Pensé que nunca te despertarías.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, le preparo un tentempié a tu hija.

Cuddy vio a Rachel revolviendo un plato con cereales en la mesa, parada sobre una silla. Rachel vio a Cuddy y le sonrió tiernamente:

-¡Mamá!

-Cariño –Cuddy la tomó en brazos y la besó- Vaya… ¿Papá te ha bañado?

-Sí ¿Quiere? –Le indicó el plato con cereales- Hice yo.

-Se ve delicioso –Cuddy tomó el plato y se llevó a Rachel a la sala. Le sentó en el sofá y le pasó el cereal para que comiera- Cuando termines llámame ¿Bien?

-Ya.

Cuddy volvió a la cocina.

-¿Por qué la has levantado tú, qué pasa?

-Saldremos.

-¿Los dos?

-Sí.

-¿Y a dónde?

-A casa de Wilson, ha preparado una barbacoa.

-¿Y se piensan ir sin mí?

-Puedes venir si quieres, pero nosotros nos iremos ahora.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste?

-Lucías cansada, te dejé dormir un poco más.

-¿De verdad sólo es eso?

-¿Qué más sería?

-Quizás no quieres salir conmigo.

-Oh deja ya el drama, claro que quiero salir contigo, pero es la casa de Wilson, supongo que te sabes el camino.

-Entonces me iré a bañar –House asintió, tomó su bastón y fue por Rachel. Cuddy caminó hasta el baño y se miró al espejo: traía un piyama muy sexy y un poco de sexo dominical no le hubiera ido mal ¿Por qué House no intentó poseerla? Ni siquiera le hizo un cumplido por sus fachas. Bajó la mirada y ya desnuda se metió a la ducha, tratando de olvidarse de lo sucedido.

Casa de Wilson

-Hey –Sam recibió a House, más bien a Rachel, con una gran sonrisa, tomándola en brazos- Hola pequeña, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien! –Rachel sonrió- ¿Io (tío) Wion (Wilson)?

-Está afuera –Sam miró a House y buscó con la mirada Cuddy- ¿Lisa no vino?

-No estaba lista así que nos adelantamos –Ambos doctores caminaron hacia el patio- Pero vendrá pronto.

-James me contó que las cosas no andaban muy bien entre ustedes –Sam no lo miró a la cara cuando le dijo esto y House lo agradeció- ¿Es cierto?

-Tu esposo es muy chismoso.

-Se preocupa.

-Todas las parejas pasan por eso, no es la gran cosa.

-Sabes que no te mereces a alguien tan buena como ella, así que cuídala, porque otra como Lisa jamás encontrarás.

Llegaron hasta el patio y ahí el grupo más cercano charlaba alrededor de la barbacoa. House se fijó en cierta pelirroja y se sorprendió:

-¿Addison?

-¿Hay algún problema que esté?

-Ninguno –Addison miró a House y sonrió- ¿Te quedarás con Rachel?

-Iré a dejarla a la habitación de Bobby para que vea televisión, todos los niños están ahí.

-Bien –Le pasó el bolso de Rachel- Déjalo en algún lado, me veo menos sexy tan maternal.

-Idiota.

Sam se fue con Rachel. House caminó hasta la parrilla en donde Wilson preparaba todo.

-¿Addison Montgomery? –Wilson se sorprendió de verlo, House siguió- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Claramente la invité House.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que llegó ¿No crees que pensé que todo el problema ya estaba solucionado?

-Jamás ha habido un problema.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-Addison sigue siendo igual de hermosa y yo sigo siendo igual de caliente ¿Por qué eso cambiaría en dos meses?

-Ya basta House –Wilson se molestó- Invité a Montgomery porque es mi amiga y quiero a todos mis amigos aquí. Lo siento si no pensé en tu descontrolado pene, pero tendrás que solucionarlo.

-Mal amigo.

-A propósito ¿Dónde está Cuddy?

-No estaba lista aún, llegará en un rato.

-¿Se han arreglado las cosas?

House iba a responder pero entonces sintió una larga mano tocar su espalda. Se volteó para ver de quien eran y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota a ver a la mismísima Addison parada junto a él, más hermosa que nunca: un vestido corto que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, color celeste, el largo cabello rojo como recién lavado, revuelto y desordenado, que la hacían más sexy y atractiva aún.

-Hola pelirroja, creo conocerte de algún lado.

-Hola señor del bastón, sí, creo que yo también.

-¿A qué bastón te refieres?

Addison rió y le pegó en el brazo levemente, con complicidad.

-¿Me acompañas a la cocina? –Addison preguntó, señalando su copa de vino vacía.

-Eh… -House miró a Wilson suplicando ayuda, pero el oncólogo no hizo nada- Claro.

Caminaron juntos hacia la cocina, hablando de puras tonterías, riendo, sin tener dificultad alguna para encontrar tema de conversación: así eran House y Montgomery, así siempre sería su relación.

-Entonces ¿Las cosas salen bien en el hospital?

-Creo que sí, ya tengo todos los pacientes que tenía en Seattle.

-Genial.

-Es una lástima que no hayamos coincidido con algún paciente –House la miró riendo, con la ceja enarcada, Addison se corrigió- Vale, es bueno porque no ha habido ninguna incógnita y por lo tanto no han corrido riesgos, pero…

-Ya sé, ya sé –House sacó una botella de vino nueva y la abrió- Sí he tenido un par de casos, pero no has estado de turno así que no hemos coincidimos.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme si es muy urgente –La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos- Eres el único doctor que haría levantarme un domingo por la tarde.

-Wow ¿O sea que estás aquí por mí, ahora?

-¡No! –Ambos se largaron a reír- No sabía que venías, en realidad.

-Ni yo que venías tú –Le sirvió vino a Addison y se sirvió a él- Por… ¿Porque estamos aquí? –Levantando su copa.

-Porque estamos aquí –Addison chocó la suya.

-Mirándonos a los ojos, ya sabes lo que dice el dicho.

-¿Siete años de mala suerte?

-De mal sexo.

-Vale, no quiero correr riesgos –Mirándose a los ojos, cómplices, bebieron un sorbo.

El ambiente como era de costumbre se tensó. Los labios de Addison quedaron remojados en vino tinto y House sintió el impulso de secarle hasta la última gota con su propia lengua, pero entonces sintió como lo llamaban.

-Papá –Ambos miraron hacia abajo, encontrándose con la pequeña Rachel- Quero agua.

Addison y House se percataron de lo juntos que estaban uno del otro, por lo que tomaron distancia.

-Debes pedirle a tía Samy.

-Quero tú.

-No seas pesada.

-Quero brazos –Rachel estiró los brazos y House rodó los ojos- ¡Papá!

-¡Muy bien! Maldita manipuladora.

House tomó en brazos a Rachel y ésta se acomodó en su cuello, sonriendo. Addison seguía en chock.

-No sabía… vaya… nunca me dijiste que… tenías una hija.

-Es la hija de Cuddy –Le hizo cosquillas y la pequeña rió- Rach, saluda a Addison.

-Hola –Rachel sonrió, mostrando sus dientes- E' linda –Le comentó a House.

-Gracias –Addison, aún sin poder creérselo, le acarició la mejilla.

-Es un merito, Rach no encuentra a casi nadie linda, sólo a Cuddy.

-Me halaga señorita –Miró a House- Es muy lindo que te diga papá.

-Eso creo.

-No sabía que Cuddy tenía una hija ¿Estuvo casada antes?

-No, Rachel es adoptada.

-¿La adoptó contigo?

-Dos años antes de estar conmigo. Era la hija de una paciente nuestra que falleció de eclampsia.

-Cuddy es demasiado hermosa como para no haber estado con nadie además de ti.

-Cuddy me ama demasiado –Exageró.

-¿Y mami? –Rachel preguntó- ¿Onde ta?

-Ya viene –Miró a Addison- Y a ti ¿No te gustan los niños?

-Me gusta traerlos al mundo, no cuidarlos en él–Rieron- Pero sí hubo un bebé del cual me enamoré…

-Déjame adivinar ¿Un sobrino?

-El hijo de mi ex novio.

-Rompieron y…

-Se fue a vivir con su madre. Es una larga historia –Addison bebió otro trago- Y no la quiero contar.

-¿Ésa es la razón por la que te fuiste de LA?

-Quizás.

House la miró y sonrió.

-¿Sabes por qué me gustas Montgomery? –Addison abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin palabras- Porque eres el mayor misterio que tengo ahora en mi cabeza.

-Si te gusto por eso ¿Por qué te gusta Cuddy?

-Cuddy no me gusta tanto –Addison otra vez se quedó sin palabras. Otra persona, quién oía desde la entrada, salió de ahí a toda velocidad, pero los doctores ni siquiera la oyeron- Porque a Cuddy…

-¿La amas?

-Eso creo.

-Puedes amarla y desearla al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sé, quizás por eso es que hemos tenido tantos problemas últimamente.

-¿Están teniendo problemas? ¿De verdad?

-Sí. Vamos a fuera, creo que está lista la barbacoa.

-Sí.

Addison y House salieron con Rachel. Se acercaron a Wilson y Sam, sorprendiéndose:

-¡Mamá! –Rachel prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Cuddy, quién sin decir nada, sólo le sonrió a su hija y la abrazó.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –House preguntó, muy sorprendido de verla.

-Hace poco –Cuddy casi no lo vio. Le sonrió cortésmente a Addison- Qué tal Addison.

-Muy bien –Addison se percató de algo: los ojos de Cuddy estaban enrojecidos, pero no hinchados. Parecía estar conteniéndose de llorar, porque sus labios temblaban ligeramente- ¿Y tú?

-Bien –Cuddy bebió un largo sorbo de vino- ¿Conociste a mi hija, Addison?

-Es un encanto.

-¿Papá te ha cuidado, mi amor?

-Sí –Rachel sonrió e indicó a Addison- Ella e' muy linda.

Cuddy hizo lo que para Addison sin duda fue una muy amarga sonrisa.

-Cariño –Sam le dijo en voz alta a Wilson- ¿Está listo, verdad?

-Sí, vayan a sentarse.

Cuddy, sin acercarse a House, caminó junto a Sam y Wilson. Addison le preguntó al nefrólogo:

-¿Se encuentra bien? La noté extraña.

-Yo también, supongo que en un rato estallará la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo la menor idea.

Ellos también se fueron a sentar.

3 horas después

-¿Has hablado con Cuddy? –Addison le preguntó a House, los dos sentados cerca de la piscina. House negó con la cabeza- Quizás le pasó algo.

-Si hubiese sido algo grave me lo hubiera dicho.

-Las mujeres somos más sensibles que ustedes, no lo olvides.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto como esté Cuddy?

-Porque soy mujer y reconozco esa mirada cuando la veo.

-Entonces… ¿Es algo así como lealtad femenina?

-¿Por qué no me preocuparía por ella?

-No lo sé.

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Dijo de pronto Cuddy por atrás. Ambos se voltearon y la miraron- Si es así… lo siento, pero necesito hablar algo contigo –Mirando a House- ¿Me lo prestas un segundo, Addison?

Addison se iba a parar pero House la detuvo y se paró él. Se acercó a Cuddy, la miró por un momento, miró la copa de vino que la endocrina sostenía y suspiró:

-Dame tu copa.

-No.

-Estás ebria.

-No.

-¿Qué se supone que te pasa?

-No es el mejor lugar para hablar –Mirando a Addison- ¿No crees?

-Claro que no, ni tu estado el más apropiado.

-Sólo estoy mareada.

-Si me disculpan… -Addison se volvió a parar, pero House la detuvo otra vez- Greg tienen que hablar.

-No te muevas, nosotros nos iremos.

-A mí no me importa, de verdad.

-Addison…

De pronto Cuddy comenzó a reír, pero era una risa cargada de ironía. House se desconcertó:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir su conversación… pero Dios, se veían tan bien juntos.

-¿Qué? –Ahora Addison preguntó- Lisa…

-Tan sólo fíjate en cómo te mira Addison, si está loco por ti.

-Lisa, creo que…

-Lo conozco hace veinticinco años Addison –Miró a House con tanta amargura que parecía desmoronarse- House sólo te mira así cuando está perdido por ti.

-Okay, creo que fue suficiente –House la tomó del brazo pero Cuddy se soltó, quizás más violentamente de cómo lo hubiera hecho sobria- ¡Cuddy!

-Es enserio Greg, luces tan bien con Addison, de verdad no quiero separarlos.

-Has elegido el momento perfecto para perder la cordura.

-Lisa, Greg y yo…

-No sé si tienen una aventura –Les reconoció- Pero si la tuvieran… no es necesaria. Me basta con que me digas que esto se acabó para preparar tu maleta y sacarte de mi vida, Greg. No necesito que mientas ni que se escondan.

-¡Lisa nadie aquí tiene una aventura! –House se enojó- Si sobria eres molesta, ebria y celosa eres insoportable.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Greg y yo tenemos una aventura? –Addison preguntó, atónita.

-Addison sé que te mueres por él desde el primer día que lo conociste –Cuddy sonrió ante la cara de culpabilidad de Addison- Y no me lo niegues…simplemente lo sé –Miró a House, por primera vez sin ironía, sólo tristeza- Esos ojos azules cuando te miran, esa sonrisa idiota y de galán que te pone cada vez que te coquetea…

-Lisa por favor –Addison estaba muy incómoda- Esto no es…

-Te atrae que sea tan malvado, que no le importe nada… te atrae que no tienes idea que esperarte de él, que en un segundo le gustas y al otro no se acuerda de tu nombre. Te vuelves loca cuando se acerca a ti, te mira los labios…

-Sí Lisa –Confesó Addison harta de las palabras de Cuddy- Tienes razón, me gusta mucho tu novio, me encanta. Pero él está contigo y nada cambiaría eso ¿No lo entiendes?

-Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Una pequeña lágrima salió del rostro de Cuddy y ésta se fue a paso rápido de ahí.

Addison miró a House:

-Lo siento, no pretendía…

-No importa. Adiós Montgomery.

House salió tras Cuddy. Addison entendió, una vez más, que House_ siempre_ estaría con Cuddy, y absolutamente nada cambiaría eso, ni siquiera su confesión.

Auto

Cuddy ponía las llaves del auto cuando House se las quitó, y muy firme, exclamó:

-¿¡Es que te quieres matar! ¡Mira cómo estás y pretendes conducir así!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Sal del maldito asiento, yo conduciré!

-¡No Greg, vete con Montgomery, ella te está esperando!

-¡SAL DEL MALDITO ASIENTO LISA! –House la empujó lo suficiente para que se sentara en el asiento del co-piloto. Cuddy no lo miraba, sólo se preocupaba de no romper a llorar, porque sus labios temblaban más que nunca.

House se acomodó en el asiento y echó a andar el auto, furioso.

Casa de House y Cuddy

-¡Dime qué demonios te pasa! –Gritó House al entrar tras Cuddy y cerrar de un portazo la puerta- ¡Cuddy!

-¡Olvídalo Greg, no quiero hablar de esto!

-¿Pero embriagarte en la barbacoa de Wilson, hacerme una escena con Montgomery y prácticamente olvidar que tienes una hija, es mejor que hablar?

-¡Cállate, cállate de una vez!

-¡Si esto se acaba…!

-¡No Greg! –Cuddy se largó a llorar- ¡Si esto no acaba no será mi culpa!

-¡Claro que sí, actuando como una niña tú…!

-¡No es mi culpa que tú ya no me desees! –House se quedó mudo, su rostro cambió al instante. Cuddy intentó secar las lágrimas de sus ojos pero le era imposible- Oí lo que le dijiste a Montgomery en la cocina.

-Eso fue…

-La verdad… y no puedo hacer nada por eso.

-¿Y qué es lo que crees? ¿Qué te dejaría y correría a los brazos de Montgomery?

-No me importa lo que hagas.

-¿NO te importa?

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nuestra relación ya no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo estar con un hombre que no me desea ¡NO PUEDO!

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso, estás como loca por una estúpida conversación que tuve con Montgomery.

-¿Y qué hay que hablar? Dime.

-Mañana por la mañana…

-¡NO, quiero hablar ahora!

-¡No hablaré contigo así!

-¡Deja de excusarte y dime la verdad, dime que ya no te intereso!

-¡No te diré nada que no piense, ahora vete a tomar un café, a dormir o a lo que sea, porque eres una M-O-L-E-S-T-I-A así!

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!

-¿Sabes dónde iré? ¡Me iré con Addison Montgomery! ¿Estarás feliz así?

-¡MUY FELIZ, POR FAVOR, CORRE HACIA ELLA, VAMOS, NO QUIERO QUE PIERDAS TU TIEMPO!

-¡Deséame suerte!

House tomó las llaves del auto de Cuddy y hecho una furia salió dando un portazo. Cuddy gritó y golpeó la pared, destrozada.

Casa de Addison

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó desconcertada Addison en la puerta, viendo a House- ¿Y Cuddy?

-No importa –House entró a la casa de Addison y se abalanzó a sus labios. Addison al instante se separó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasó con Cuddy?

-No te interesa Cuddy –House la tomó de la cintura con fiereza, se acercó a sus labios y le habló muy de cerca- A ti sólo te intereso yo…

-Sal de mi casa –Addison estaba hipnotizada- Sal de mi casa…

House volvió a devorar sus labios y Addison no pudo más que entregarse por completo a él. Rodeó con su pierna derecha la cintura del nefrólogo y comenzó a sacarse la blusa, avanzando a paso torpe hacia su habitación.

House se comía los rojos labios de Addison como si fueran un postre, sin parar, sin respirar, succionando cada centímetro de él, saciándose de su sabor, desesperado.

-Greg… -Addison lo detuvo cuando ya estaba sobre ella en la cama- Tú no quieres esto.

-Sí lo quiero.

-Tú la quieres a ella.

-Yo…

-Tú la quieres a ella cada día de tu vida, no a mí. No lo eches a perder.

House no dijo nada, dándole la razón. Addison lo movió de su lado y se levantó, arreglándose en lo posible la blusa y el cabello, con la mirada gacha.

-Vuelve con ella Greg, es junto a ella donde quieres estar.

House suspiró.

Casa de House y Cuddy

House entró a la casa lentamente, pensativo. Avanzó unos pasos y entonces su mundo se paralizó:

-¿CUDDY?

Cuddy estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Se acercó a ella lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió y comenzó a moverla:

-¿Qué tienes? ¡Despierta, despierta!

-Shhh… -El alma le volvió al cuerpo al darse cuenta que sólo dormía. Una botella de vino casi vacía estaba a su lado.

-Qué tontería hiciste Lisa.

-Quiero dormirrrrrrr…

-Ven, vamos a la cama.

-No, aquí…

-Levántate –House le tiró los brazos para que se levantara, pero ésta lo abrazó intensamente y siguió junto a Morfeo. House la miró dormir en su tórax- Oye… ¿Por qué haces y dices tantas estupideces?

-Porque te amoooooooooo –Cuddy ni siquiera abrió los ojos y sólo se acomodó más sobre el nefrólogo. Entonces con una voz muy triste y apagada le susurró- No quiero perderte -Por un momento consciente- No quiero…

-Yo tampoco.

House se acomodó en el suelo y con Cuddy en sus brazos, se puso a dormir.

**Continuará.**


	7. La consciencia de Adán

Siento la tardanza, el otro fic me consume demasiado xD.  
Cortito, ojalá les guste.  
No se olviden de comentar :D

* * *

**La consciencia de Adán**

Semana siguiente.

Cuddy se despertó con las dulces carcajadas de Rachel a su lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con pereza, encontrándose a su hija jugando con su cabello. House no estaba a su lado.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo dormiste?

-¡Ien! (Bien)

-¿Dónde está papá?

-No e' (No sé)

-¿Está en casa?

-No.

-¿No te dijo dónde iría?

-Pital (Hospital)

Cuddy sintió un nudo en la garganta. Otra vez la misma historia, otro día igual al anterior. No podía seguir aguantando, el tema la destrozaba.

Iba a tomar el blackberry para llamarlo cuando lo sintió llegar. Respiró profundo para no llorar y esperó que llegase.

-¿Sigues durmiendo? –House sonreía- Levántate, es un lindo día.

-¿Por qué fuiste al hospital un día sábado? –A Cuddy le temblaba el mentón.

-Chismosa –Le dijo a Rachel, quién rió. La endocrina seguía esperando una respuesta- Tuve que hacer unos trámites.

-¿Con Addison? –Sonrió irónica, ya resignada.

-NO, ni me acerqué a Montgomery.

-No te creo.

-No lo hagas, definitivamente la confianza no es algo que quede en esta relación.

-Qué relación… -Cuddy se levantó de la cama y con la mirada en los suelos caminó hasta la entrada. Pero no pudo seguir avanzando.

House la tomó de la cintura y la miró profundamente. Cuddy no hizo nada por apartarse, extrañaba muchísimo tanta cercanía con él. El nefrólogo bajó lentamente sus manos desde su cintura hasta el borde de su piyama y le quitó la prenda rápidamente. Cuddy sin dejar de mirarlo le dijo:

-Rachel está aquí…

-Rach, Jorge el curioso comenzó –Rachel se levantó y corrió hacia la sala sonriendo. House cerró la puerta con llave y volvió a mirarla- Solucionado.

Cuddy sólo conservaba su ropa interior. House se quitó la camisa y volvió tomar su cintura, mirándola de arriba abajo con deseo. Pero Cuddy no sonreía y su mirada seguía en el suelo. Levantó su rostro tomándole el mentón y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

-Dime algo… ¿Qué diablos me ves?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo sé lo que te veo: eres LEJOS la mujer más hermosa y sexy que pisa el planeta –Cuddy por fin sonrió- Ahora dime ¿Qué diablos me ves tú? Porque Mister World no soy.

-Me gustan… tus ojos –Cuddy rió- Enserio, me encantan tus ojos.

-No haces el amor con los ojos. Oh vamos… algo me debes ver.

-Claro que te veo algo, hemos hecho el amor por 2 años. Es sólo que… no me he puesto a pensar en eso –House sonrió y comenzó a besar su cuello. Cuddy rió y sólo acarició su cabello, sintiendo la lengua del nefrólogo estimularla- Tienes ese no sé qué, que me encanta.

-¿Te encanto?

-¿Lo dudas? –Cuddy lo empujó hasta la cama y se subió encima- Debería decírtelo más seguido ¿No? Me E N C A N T A S –Lo último se lo dijo en sus labios y lo besó intensamente.

Los besos comenzaban a multiplicarse cuando el celular de House los interrumpió. Cuddy lo tomó y miró en la pantalla 'Montgomery llamando…', lo que la enfureció. Miró a House, que lucía demasiado entretenido tocándole las piernas como para percatarse de la situación. Con el mentón tenso le dijo:

-Te llama tu amiguita…

-No me interesa –La atrajo hacia a él para besarla nuevamente y aprovechar de sacarle el sostén- Sólo córtale…

-Haré algo mejor –House ya tenía en su boca uno de sus senos y lo succionaba con placer. Cuddy aceptó la llamada y dijo:- Addison…

-"¿Lisa? ¿Está Greg ahí? Necesito hablar con él"

-Él está un poco ocupado ahora.

-"Enserio es muy importante"

-Enserio está muy ocupado –Cuddy rió ante las cosquillas de House, intencionalmente- Llámalo en un rato…

-"Lisa, por favor, un paciente está muriendo ahora, ¿No podrían…?

-Addison, estoy tratando de tener sexo con mi novio ¿Podrías POR FAVOR llamar en 30 minutos? –Addison se quedó muda- GRACIAS –Cuddy cortó y lanzó el celular lejos de ahí.

-Ésa es mi gatita –House la miraba fascinado- ¿Cuidando a su macho?

-A ella también le encantas –Cuddy mordió su labio inferior y lo miró con deseo- La diferencia es que tú eres MÍO. Cada día del año, en todo momento –Le bajó los pantalones y liberó a su explotante miembro- Incluso cuando estás con ella eres mío –Se subió encima y lo introdujo en ella de un solo golpe, gimiendo fuertemente- ¿Lo has entendido? M Í O.

-¿Y por qué lo dudaste entonces? –House comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, sonriendo al ver la lujuria de Cuddy tras sus verdes ojos.

El celular volvió a sonar. Cuddy sonrió.

-Porque no había pensando en todo lo que te deseo hasta ahora –Cuddy tomó el cabezal de la cama para afirmarse y comenzó a moverse rápidamente tratando de profundizar las llegadas del nefrólogo- Dios te deseo tanto –Ya tenía la respiración cortada- ¡Cada maldito día de mi vida! ¡Ahhhh…!

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a transpirar mientras el vaivén de sus caderas no hacía más que acelerar sus corazones y a ellos mismos. Empezaron como débiles gemidos y explotaban como gritos, de placer, lujuria, de todo aquello que el último tiempo parecía haber perdido.

El celular volvió a sonar, lo que pareció estimular más a la endocrina, quién aumentó sus llegadas hasta el punto de casi perder el control.

-¡Y tú me deseas a mí Greg! –Le gritó desahogándose por fin mientras su cuerpo hacía el resto- ¡No a ella, a mí! –House no era capaz de decir nada, sumido en el placer- ¡DÍMELO Greg! ¡A quién perteneces!

-¡A ti!

-¡SÓLO A MÍ! ¡AAAH…!

Cuddy acabó en House y House segundos después lo hizo. La endocrina se desplomó sobre él con el corazón apunto de salírsele del cuerpo y con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de varios minutos así, descansando junto al otro, Cuddy se acomodó en el otro lado de la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el tórax de su novio. El celular una vez más comenzó a sonar.

-Tú dirás, amor de mi vida –House bromeó, mirando a Cuddy con una sonrisa.

-Déjalo sonar un rato, aún no ha pasado media hora.

-Pero no duramos media hora.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?

-¿NO?

-Entonces dejaremos que se torture un poco más.

-Se creará falsas expectativas –Rió.

-¿Te importa acaso? –Cuddy enarcó la ceja y ambos se largaron a reír.

-Te daré en el gusto sólo por haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de tu vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-LO SÉ.

Cuddy miró a House con una tierna sonrisa y lo besó. El celular seguía sonando.

-Esto es música para mis oídos, cariño –La endocrina rió- Pero desconéctalo ¿Quieres?

-Tú mandas –House lo apagó.

-Ahora dime ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital?

-Sabía qué no podías quedarte con la curiosidad –Cuddy rió y puso cara de culpable. House rodó los ojos y jugó con su nariz- Pues, y arriesgando a tener alguna pelea gorda, le fui a decir al consejo que nos íbamos de vacaciones.

-¿TÚ QUÉ?

-Aquí vamos…

-¿Y POR QUÉ LES DIJISTE ESO?

-Porque es la verdad.

-¿QUIÉN DICE?

-Yo –Se subió encima de la endocrina- El rey león volvió por su trono.

-Idiota –Cuddy rió- ¿Y dónde el rey león pretende llevar a su leona?

-¿A cuál de todas? –La decana le golpeó el pecho arrugando el cejo- ¿Qué? Un rey león tiene muchas leonas.

-HOUSE…

-Compré tres pasajes a Brasil, nos iremos una semana.

-¿Ya lo hiciste, sin consultarme?

-Era parte de la sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué?

House sabía que sus pensamientos sobre Addison era algo que no debía compartir con ella.

-Porque necesitamos tiempo para nosotros. La playa te hará genial, por lo demás.

-¿Te gustaría que me asoleara?

-Te quiero muy morena y sexy esos días.

-Bien… te haré caso.

-Rachel amará el mar.

-¿Enserio quieres que la llevemos?

-Hay unas guarderías fantásticas en el hotel que reservé.

Cuddy se largó a reír y envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de House. Lo besó apasionadamente y le pasó el celular:

-Puedes llamarla ahora.

-Chica mala –House marcó a Addison, quién no tardó en contestar- Addison, tú dirás…

-"¿El sexo estuvo bien?"

-Fantástico, creo que Lisa perdió varios gramos, vaya que transpiraba la mujer.

-"Interesante información –Addison se oía furiosa- Ahora ¿Podrías preocuparte de mi paciente? ¡VA A MORIR!"

-Lo siento Addie, estoy de vacaciones.

-¿QUÉ?

-Me iré a Brasil unos días con mis chicas, así que tendrás que arreglártelas sola. Adiós.

House cortó y apagó el celular. Cuddy lo miraba desde abajo de él fascinada.

-¿Cómo estuve?

-Creo que te haré un oral en estos momentos.

-¿Y qué esperas?

Ambos sonrieron.

**Continuará.**


	8. Problemas en el paraíso

Siento demasiado mi tardanza! :(

* * *

**Problemas en el paraíso I**

-Hey Larry, lo de siempre –Wilson le dijo al barman del local que frecuentaba con House.

-¿El Sr. House no vino?

-No, vengo solo esta vez.

-Lo de siempre será.

El hombre le trajo un whisky a las rocas y se dedicó a charlar con Wilson animadamente, hasta que el oncólogo que percató de la presencia de cierta mujer.

-¿Addison?

Addison lo miró en forma tardía, completamente en las nubes. Lucía muy triste, pero se esforzó y le regaló una linda sonrisa a Wilson, quién lo notó.

-Hola James, qué sorpresa.

-¿Estás sola?

-Sí ¿Y tú?

-No, estoy contigo… si no te importa.

-Claro que no –Se sentaron juntos- Otro mojito por favor.

-Que sean dos –Wilson pidió.

-¿Y Sam?

-De turno. Además, hoy es mi día libre para venir aquí.

-¿Sueles venir con Greg?

-Sí, pero como el idiota se fue de vacaciones tuve que venir solo.

-Ajam… -El rostro de Addison se ponía más amargo cuando oía hablar del tema- Vacaciones…

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo… triste.

-Quizás lo estoy.

-¿Tiene…algo que ver con House?

-Él está disfrutando de sus vacaciones con su novia y su hija ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Nada, por eso te pregunto.

Addison sonrió tristemente. Bebió un sorbo del mojito y le dijo:

-No soy una quita-hombres James, no me interesa traicionar a ninguna mujer. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero ése precisamente no es uno que me haga sentir orgullosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo… Dios no dejo de pensar en ese bastardo.

-¿House?

-Se ha reído de mí cada vez que ha tenido la oportunidad y aún así no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Pero él…

-Sé que ama a Lisa, créeme, es quizás la única cosa clara que tengo de él.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que el idiota ocupa cada uno de mis pensamientos. Sus deducciones, la forma en que te hace sentir una mierda, su mirada, su sonrisa… TODO.

-Creo haber escuchado eso de varias mujeres.

-¡Lo detesto James! Detesto desearlo tan endemoniadamente ¿Y sabes qué es peor?

-¿Qué?

-Que a pesar de todo lo que más detesto es que esté con Lisa –Addison se acabó el mojito de un solo trago, devastada- Y eso me hace sentir fatal James, desear tanto que esa relación termine sin importarme la felicidad de Lisa ni de la bebé.

-Si no te importara no estarías así –Wilson sintió verdadera lástima por ella.

-Cada vez que pienso lo bien que lo están pasando en Brasil… me gustaría que Lisa conociera a un hombre y lo abandonara, eso me gustaría… Soy lo PEOR.

-Piensas lo que cualquier mujer en tu situación pensaría.

-No por eso está bien.

-No puedes hacer nada por cambiar lo que sientes.

-No…

Addison pidió otro mojito.

Río de Janeiro, Brasil.

En plena noche, House y Cuddy se relajaban en un gran y cómodo jacuzzi ubicado en la terraza de su habitación de hotel, que daba una vista perfecta al mar. Para refrescarse cada uno tenía una caipiriña muy helada en la mano. Cuddy sonrió:

-Definitivamente ésta ha sido una brillante idea.

-Siempre tengo brillantes ideas.

-Quizás estábamos estresados.

-Probablemente. Podemos culpar a la menopausia también.

-No soy menopáusica.

-Bueno, cuando tengas un atraso no es por un bebé, es por eso.

-Gracias por las clases de endocrinología.

-No hay de qué.

Cuddy se subió encima de House y lo besó apasionadamente en la boca. Éste respondió de la misma forma.

-Sabía que el sol te haría increíble.

-Gracias –La endocrina continuaba besándolo con pasión, hasta que paró y miró hacia su intimidad, sin poder aguantarse la risa- Vaya…eh…

-¡Déjalo, el agua lo ha anestesiado!

-Y bastante, déjame decirte.

-Dame unos minutos –House continuó besándola por 1 o 2 minutos, hasta que dio un fuerte suspiro:- Me rindo, el chico no se despierta.

-Me hablas de menopausia, yo te hablo de V I A G R A.

-¡Pecadora, no menciones esa blasfemia frente a mí! –Dramatizó- Lo has pillado cansado, en un rato estará listo para más.

-Está bien Greg, no me importa.

-No finjas, sé que te importa.

-Sólo es un polvo, no es la gran cosa.

-Te vuelves anciana, antes te volvías loca por un polvo.

-Los años pasan –Cuddy rió y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Se acurrucó a su lado y activó el hidromasajeador- Me basta con estar contigo, amor…

-Melosa.

-Lo sé.

El blackberry de Cuddy sonó.

-Pensé que apagaríamos los celulares.

-Ese es el de amigos, el del trabajo lo tengo apagado.

-¿Tenemos amigos?

-Yo sí.

Cuddy salió del jacuzzi desnuda y fue a contestar. House se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa.

Noche

Cuddy terminó de arropar a Rachel en la otra habitación y se fue a acostar junto a House. Éste veía televisión.

-¿Qué haremos mañana cariño? –Le preguntó abrazándolo bajo las sábanas y enlazando su pierna a la de él.

-Lo que tú quieras, me da igual.

-Tenía pensado hacer un tour en lancha ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto, pero al menos yo me rindo por hoy –House apagó el televisor y la luz del velador.

-Te quiero –Cuddy lo besó dulcemente en los labios y se movió hacia su lado de la cama para comenzar a dormir.

House estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando sintió unos inaguantables deseos de ir al baño. Haciendo el menor ruido posible fue hasta el baño, tomando su celular también.

Luego de terminar, prendió su celular en busca de algún caso, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Addison? –Dijo al sentir que al otro lado contestaban- ¿Me has estado llamando?

-Greeeeeg –Addison se largó a reír.

-¿Estás ebria?

-Los Cosmopolitan de aquí no tienen precio.

-Será mejor que te duermas.

-¿Interrumpo algo entre nuestra jefa y tú?

-No Addison, sólo dormíamos. Por favor vete a dormir.

-¿Por qué tienes que estar enamorado de ella Greg?

-Así son las cosas –House se sintió intimidado por la determinación con la que Addison hablaba.

-Greg… Dios me tienes loca.

-No, sólo estás encaprichada.

-No dejo de pensar ni un solo puto momento en ti. Dime ¿Qué diablos hago contra eso?

-Addison eres hermosa, puedes estar con el hombre que quieras.

-Te quiero a ti.

-No es cierto.

-He tenido sexo con decenas de hombres por Dios, sé lo que siento.

-¿Y qué sientes por mí?

-Te deseo como hace muchos años no deseaba a alguien.

-¿Y que esté con alguien más no es un incentivo?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con joder a Lisa –A Addison se le apagó la voz, culpable- Créeme, lo que menos quiero es eso.

-¿Entonces por qué llamas?

-¡Porque estoy ebria! ¡Y cuando me embriago hago y digo cosas estúpidas, cosas que consciente por ningún motivo pensaría!

-Entonces debería cortarte…

-¿Tú no me deseas a mí? Honestamente.

-Sí, eres hermosa, te deseo como cualquier heterosexual.

-Mentira.

-¿Por qué mentiría?

-Porque te da miedo aceptar que me deseas más que a las otras… incluso me deseas más que a Lisa.

-A ella la amo –House se sintió culpable al oír las palabras de Addison.

-La amas… pero mueres por acostarte conmigo ¿No?

-Son tus piernas, no tú.

-Te fascina todo de mí.

-Te cortaré.

-Podría apostar que incluso lo tienes duro ahora…

Era verdad. La erección que House tenía era más que evidente.

-Estoy cansada de que estés con ella…

-Y tú por ningún motivo la quieres joder ¿Verdad? –Irónico, sintiendo como Addison la envolvía lentamente en su juego.

-Si no estuvieras con ella, hace mucho nos hubiéramos acostado y todo esto se hubiera acabado.

-Pero estoy con ella.

-¡No quiero que estés con ella!

-¿Quieres que terminemos?

-¡NO! ¡No quiero ser esa perra, no otra vez!

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé…

Se produjo un silencio.

-Adiós Addison.

-Adiós Greg.

House cortó, quedándose pensativo un momento.

Se volteó, quedando petrificado al ver a Cuddy en la puerta, con una cara triste y cansada. House se miró el pantalón dándose cuenta que aún tenía la misma potente erección.

-Dime la verdad –Dijo al fin la endocrina, con la voz quebrada- ¿Te has acostado con ella?

-¡No! –House se levantó e intentó abrazarla, pero Cuddy se alejó.

-OK –Se acostó en su lado de la cama y cerró los ojos para dormir. House se acostó a su lado e intentó besarla, pero ésta se negó- Aléjate, por favor.

-Lisa…

-NO ESTA VEZ GREG –Cuddy, sin voltearse, liberó dos prófugas lágrimas de los ojos- Déjame dormir.

-¿No quieres hablar de…?

-No me interesa.

No dijeron nada más. House suspiró.

A la mañana siguiente

House se daba una ducha mientras Cuddy bebía un café en la cama, viendo una película. La endocrina intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero la verdad es que no podía.

¿Qué diablos le veía House a Addison? ¿Qué tiene la cirujana que a ella le falte?

Tomó el teléfono y, dudándolo un momento, llamó marcando el código de California. Tardó, pero alguien contestó al otro lado:

-¿Diga?

-Hola ¿Hablo con la Dra. Naomi?

**Continuará.**


	9. Problemas en el paraíso II

Siento en el alma el retraso u.u pero entre las vacaciones y los otros fics en los que trabajo, éste se me olvida a cada momento.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Problemas en el paraíso II**

PPTH

House entró al hospital cerca de las 10 a.m.  
Esperó un rato donde marcaba tarjeta a Cuddy, quién solía regañarlo cada vez que llegaba tarde. Pero como se esperó, Cuddy no llegó, y no le quedó más que irse a su oficina sin poder hablar con ella.

Se encontró a Wilson en el ascensor:

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Wilson notó el malhumor de su amigo- ¿Por qué no están en Brasil follando como animales y asoleándose?

-Adelantamos las vacaciones un poco –House evidentemente no quería hablar del tema, le enfurecía- Y no hablaré al respecto.

-Vale –El ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron en direcciones opuestas- Cuando quieras hablar…

-Sé tu dirección cariño, no te preocupes.

House rodó los ojos y entró a la sala de diferencial, en donde su equipo trabajaba en un caso. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Addison en la mesa, siendo parte del diferencial.

Al verlo entrar, todos lo miraron extrañados, sobre todo Addison, quién enseguida se ruborizó.

Foreman fue el primero en hablar:

-Nos dijiste que volverías en una semana.

-Bueno, mami y papi se aburrieron de Brasil y decidieron volver –House se sentó en cabecera de la mesa, como siempre, y miró la pizarra de síntomas y luego a Montgomery- ¿A qué debemos tu linda visita, Addison?

-Están atendiendo a mi paciente –Addison se levantó, sin mirarle a los ojos- Descuida, los dejaré trabajar.

-No te he pedido que te vayas –House la obligó a sentarse- Entonces… ¿Los síntomas?

Addison, sin comprender del todo, comenzó a hablar como la profesional que era, tratando de ignorar la tensión que había entre los dos.

House escuchaba a la ginecóloga hablar, confundiéndose aún más.

¿Cómo seguiría así?

El tiempo se lo dirá.

Sala de operaciones, tarde

-Bisturí –Addison le pidió a su enfermera acompañante mientras hacía una cesárea a otra de sus pacientes- Controla sus latidos…

Addison no pudo seguir al notar a Cuddy, cubierta tras el típico traje de cirujano, frente a ella mirándola operar. No pudo comprenderlo.

-¿Lisa, qué…?

-Sólo observo –Cuddy le interrumpió- Sigue adelante con la operación, no pares por mí.

Addison asintió y continuó, aunque sabía que la endocrina algo tenía entre manos. De vez en cuando la miraba y podía notar como los ojos de la decana estaban rígidos, muy seria, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez.

Luego de pensarlo, Addison se animó a decir:

-Siento mucho lo de Brasil. Yo… yo no pensaba con la cabeza, estaba algo ebria y…

-¿Qué le dijiste para dejarlo así? –Cuddy no la miraba, no era capaz.

-Nada…

-¡Algo debiste decirle Addison! –Cuddy perdió la compostura, prácticamente se lo vomitó en el rostro.

-Le dije… le dije que deseaba acostarme con él y que lamentaba mucho que estuviera contigo.

-¿Y qué te dijo él?

-Que te amaba.

-Mentira.

-Pregúntaselo, verás que digo la verdad.

-¿Te has acostado con él?

-¡NO!

-¿Quieres acostarte con él?

Addison tardó en contestar:

-Sí.

-¿Sabes? Él no es la gran cosa –Cuddy tenía lágrimas en los ojos- Tus ex novios son mucho más guapos que él.

-Lo sé.

-Él… -Cuddy se sintió débil, expuesta, sin armas para pelear, salvo una- Él es mío, Addison, y no me importa lo que sientas por él, no te permitiré quitármelo –Addison la miró, sorprendida por sus palabras- Él es mío… ¿Has entendido?

-Siempre lo tuve claro.

-Bien.

Cuddy salió de la sala sin decir mucho más.

En el pasillo, levantó la vista y se encontró con su novio, apoyado en la pared y viéndole con algo de curiosidad, parecía esperarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar –House intentó tomar sus manos pero Cuddy se alejó caminando en otra dirección- Lisa, por favor…

-No, hoy ¿Vale? –Cuddy no se detuvo, pero sentía como House caminaba atrás, así que paró y lo encaró- ¿Sabes qué? Pensaba que después de 2 años de relación, respeto era algo que no necesitaba pedir.

-Lisa, no tengo nada con ella ¿Por qué no me crees? –House la tomó de la cintura y se acercó a besarla, pero Cuddy corrió su cara y sólo pudo conseguir su mejilla- Hey…

-Quizás no tengas algo físico con ella –Tenía los ojos vidriosos- Pero aún así, desde que ella está…

-TE AMO, Dios, ¿De qué otra forma te lo demuestro?

-No importa…

Cuddy iba a seguir su camino pero House la abrazó y besó intensamente, sin dejarle escapatoria.

La endocrina intentó negarse pero el nefrólogo era más fuerte, por lo que luego de forcejear un rato se rindió y correspondió el beso, acariciando su rostro y abrazándolo más.  
Extrañaba sus caricias, desde lo ocurrido en Brasil prácticamente no se miraban, ya no soportaba estar así, necesitaba de él, lo reconociera o no.

-Perdóname –House le susurró en sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. Cuddy dejó de besarle para abrazarle más intensamente y esconderse en su cuello, necesitaba de su protección, ahora más que nunca- Perdóname el hacerte dudar tanto… no sé lo que me pasa. Yo… yo sólo sé que quiero estar contigo ¿Vale? Eso es todo lo que importa.

-Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes –Cuddy susurró, besando con ternura su cuello- Quiero que te guste estar conmigo otra vez…

Se abrazaron otra vez, el espacio en el que estaban ya no importaba.

Addison salió y se encontró con la pareja en el pasillo. Cuddy le daba la espalda, pero House se quedó mirándola parada ahí, tenía una expresión de confusión en sus ojos, Addie lo pudo sentir.

House la vio alejarse, sin dejar de preguntarse qué es lo que debía hacer.

1 semana después

-¡No, no puedo matar a mi paciente House, definitivamente no! –Addison y House mantenían una fuerte discusión en la oficina pequeña de House, mientras todo el equipo observaba desde la sala siguiente.

-¡Tu paciente es la madre, la que definitivamente morirá si no matas al bebé!

-¡Ambos son mis pacientes, y los puedo salvar, tú no me dirás como hacer mi trabajo!

-¡No Addison, no puedes salvarlos a ambos, no puedes ser la súper héroe siempre, a veces la gente muere, conoces muy bien tu trabajo como para no entenderlo!

-¡Me tratas como si jamás hubiese hecho un aborto, como si jamás uno de mis pacientes hubiese muerto, NO ME HAGAS REÍR! –Addison tomó el expediente del paciente y salió de ahí, furiosa. House salió tras ella- ¡No soy una estudiante de medicina House, no necesito tus enseñanzas, tengo tanta experiencia como tú o como cualquier idiota de este hospital!

-¡No estás viendo la realidad, estás cegada en una utopía que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

-¡Yo, House, soy la MEJOR ginecóloga de este país, y si te estoy diciendo que lo haré, es porque así será!

House no le pudo rebatir. La confianza que irradiaba Montgomery era alucinante. La ginecóloga, al no escuchar respuesta, siguió con su camino a paso veloz, cien por ciento concentrada en su objetivo.

Ya no importaba nada más, sólo su trabajo.

Quizás, sí eran iguales después de todo.

**Continuará.**


	10. Y Adán mordió la manzana

**LO SIENTO **de verdad por la tardanza :( Pero su paciencia será compensada, espero :D

enjoy (LLLL)

* * *

** Y Adán mordió la manzana**

-Hola.

House levantó la mirada ante la repentina llegada de su novia a la oficina. Era tarde, cerca de las 8 p.m., y se suponía que la endocrina estaría en casa a esa hora.

-¿Pasó algo? –El nefrólogo preguntó. El rostro de la decana era temeroso, apretaba sus labios como siempre solía hacerlo cuando algo malo pasaba.

-Te traje los resultados de los exámenes de tu paciente –Le pasó una carpeta y se quedó quieta, parada en el mismo lugar, mirándole afligida.

-Estoy seguro de que alguna enfermera hubiese podido traérmelos, pero gracias –Le echó una rápida hojeada a los papeles.

-¿Era lo que esperabas?

-No sé, siguen algo inconclusos –Se rascó la cabeza y la miró- ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar? Tu horario de salida era a las 5.

-Me quedé haciendo algo de trabajo adelantado, se me juntó demasiado cuando fuimos a Brasil.

-¿Y piensas seguir o te vas a casa?

-Me voy, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

-Bien.

-¿Y tú, te quedas? Porque Rachel se está quedando con Julia, quería jugar con sus primos. Podríamos arrendar una película o preparar algo para comer.

-Me encantaría, pero el paciente…

-Ya, no importa.

El tono de Cuddy fue tan seco que House se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. La endocrina comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo a última hora y avanzó unos pasos hacia él, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Podríamos ir a tomar unas copas. No inmediatamente, pero quizás un poco más tarde. Hace tiempo que queremos ir a conocer ese nuevo bar en el centro de la ciudad…

-Suena genial, pero no te lo puedo asegurar. El estado de este paciente es crítico y, no es que me importe demasiado su vida, pero me resulta demasiado inquietante y sé que odias cuando salimos en la mitad de un caso.

-No importa, no me enojaré.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, por qué tan ansiosa por salir?

-Sólo… quiero salir con mi novio –Otra vez sonrió forzosamente, lo que comenzaba molestarle a House. No estaba actuando como ella, odiaba cuando hacía eso- Te extraño mucho y quiero que pases la noche conmigo hoy, no quiero dormir sola.

-Puedo ir a tu casa cuando acabe aquí.

-Si no quieres estar conmigo, simplemente dilo –El rostro de la decana se volvió de piedra.

-Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, pero estoy en un caso. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Siempre hacemos lo mismo, no sé cuál es el problema ahora -Cuddy no respondió nada, pero su mirada era acusadora- Tú… no es que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo. Lo que quieres es que me vaya contigo para asegurarte de que no me quede aquí, solo, en la noche, con Montgomery –La endocrina bajó la mirada y se sentó frente a él, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, apoyada en el escritorio- No confías en mí.

-No confío en ella.

-Mentirosa, a ti no te interesa Montgomery.

-Claro que no me interesa Montgomery, no es ella mi pareja.

-Soy yo, y si lo soy es porque te quiero a ti y quiero estar contigo. Si quisiese algo con Montgomery…

-¡SE TE PUSO DURO HABLANDO CON ELLA! –Si hubiese sido horario normal, todos hubiesen escuchado. El grito de la decana caló hondo en la oficina. Ésta volvió a suspirar, a punto de derrumbarse, con los ojos vidriosos- No te excitas conmigo, pero con ella sí.

-¡Claro que me excito contigo!

-¿Tienes alguna idea lo horrible que es darte cuenta que el hombre con el que planeas estar el resto de tu vida, no te desea más?

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sólo reconócelo.

-¡No! –House la miró casi desesperado- Lisa, no podemos tener esta misma conversación cada vez que tengamos una discusión, no es sano.

-Tienes razón. No lo es –Cuddy volvió a caminar hacia la salida, con la mirada gacha.

-Lisa –La endocrina paró, pero no se volteó a mirarle- Espérame despierta, iré en cuanto termine aquí.

-OK.

No se dijo más.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana

House entró a la casa de Cuddy despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Traía en sus manos un globo gigante con un pato de peluche en el interior. Hace tiempo que no le compraba ningún presente, pero la situación realmente lo ameritaba. Le había prometido llegar anoche, y el caso se lo había impedido. Trató de evitar a Addison lo máximo posible, pero a veces la situación les obligaba y él debía aguantar.

Dejó su chaqueta en la entrada y su mochila sobre la mesa, buscando en una vista superficial a Cuddy, sin encontrarla. Caminó hasta su habitación pero ahí no tuvo mayor éxito.

Buscó su celular para llamarle, pero recordó que lo había dejado en la mochila por lo que regresó al comedor, fijándose en una cabellera negra debajo de una manta recostada en el sofá. ¿Cómo no se había fijado? Idiota.

-Lisa… -Le susurró con ternura intentando no asustarla, besando su mejilla- hey, ya llegué.

-¿Hum? –La endocrina abrió los ojos muy lentamente, cansada. Pero al encontrarse los ojos azules de su novio, volvió a cerrarlos y a taparse con el cobertor- No he dormido nada, déjame descansar.

-Te traje un regalo –Le quitó la cubierta de la cara y le mostró el globo. Pero Cuddy no mostró ningún interés- Podrías al menos mirarlo…

-Enserio, déjame dormir, por el bien de los dos no querrás que hablemos ahora… ni en una semana más.

-¡Oh vamos, ni que lo hubiera hecho apropósito!

-Te pedí específicamente que no te quedaras anoche con Montgomery…y lo hiciste. No pretendas que esté feliz, porque estoy furiosa.

-No lo hice para enojarte, fue necesario. Además no lo digas de ese modo, me quedé en la sala de diferencial, NO con Montgomery.

-Mentiroso –Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el comedor, tomando la mochila de su novio y pasándosela a la fuerza- Enserio, ahora no.

-Lisa –House le obligó a mirarlo- No estuve con Addison ayer.

-Tu paciente está embarazada.

-NO ME QUEDÉ CON ADDISON AYER!

-¡Cómo esperas que te crea House! –Bajó la mirada, apenada- Tú no lo harías en mi lugar.

-Si estuviera en tu lugar, ni siquiera dudaría de lo que te digo… te creería.

-No, tú no lo harías.

-¡No pasa ni pasó nada entre nosotros, ya basta con desconfiar así de mí!

-¡Te esperé TODA la noche House! Me prometiste que ibas a llegar y…

-¡Mi paciente estuvo a punto de caer en coma!

-A ti no te importa el paciente, te importa ella.

-NO! Basta de repetir eso!

-¿Cómo pretendes que no lo repita? ¡Mira en lo que se ha transformado nuestra relación, en lo que nos hemos transformado nosotros!

-Y no puede ser de otra forma si no confías en mí, ¡Desde que tus celos por Montgomery empezaron, lo nuestro va de mal en peor!

-No, lo nuestro va de mal en peor desde que comenzaste a tener sentimientos por ella.

-¿Sentimientos? ¡Lisa, enserio, PARA! ¡NO TENGO NI SIENTOS NI NADA POR ELLA!

Cuddy se largó a llorar, destrozada. House intentó abrazarla, pero ésta se negó y siguió llorando en soledad.

-No podemos seguir así –Le susurró él cuando su llanto comenzaba a apaciguarse.

-No –Entre lágrimas, Cuddy le miró a los ojos- Nos estamos envenenando.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, si no lo haces…

-No puedo confiar en ti, aunque quiera –Confesó, con la voz quebrada. Intentó secar sus ojos pero la cantidad de lágrimas era demasiada- Lo siento, pero no puedo…

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?

-Lo único sano que podríamos hacer.

House la miró y un sentimiento de pavor le invadió el cuerpo. La mirada de su novia era tan fría y triste, que parecía congelarle con tan solo parpadear. No se atrevía a decirlo, ni siquiera ha pensarlo, por lo que su garganta se cerró como candado y le prohibió emitir sonido alguno.

-Esto… en lo que sea que se ha convertido nuestra relación, no da para más…

-Lisa, no digas eso.

-No puedo seguir así, mi amor –Lo último fue un susurro, casi una disculpa por estar rompiendo con él- Si seguimos, acabaremos odiándonos. Y yo no podría odiarte nunca, pero yo sé que tú sí y eso me mataría.

-No, no! NO quiero terminar esta relación, no quiero que esto se acabe… ¡NO!

Cuddy no dijo nada más. Haciéndole una última caricia en la mejilla, agachó su cabeza y se fue a encerrar a la habitación. House se quedó en el mismo lugar un largo rato, sin digerir lo que acababa de suceder.

Tirada en su cama, la endocrina se tapó con la almohada para que nadie sintiese su llanto desaforado y sus pequeños grititos de dolor, no físico sino del alma. Su corazón le pesaba, le maldecía, le dolía de la tristeza. No concebía perderlo, no a esas alturas. Ya habían tenido pequeñas rupturas en el pasado, las había superado. Pero a esas alturas, casi tres años de relación y convertidos en una familia… no, no podía. Lo amaba demasiado como para resignarse a vivir desde hoy sin él, la idea le destrozaba. No aceptaba una vida que no fuese a su lado, y eso mismo hacía que su llanto no parase, incluso por todo el día.

No se resignaba a estar sin él.

Departamento de Addison, noche.

Era tarde cuando el timbre sonó, Addison ya estaba en piyama por lo que se cubrió de una bata de seda rosa para ir a abrir. No estaba especialmente linda, estaba de hecho fatal y todo lo que quería irse a dormir, había tenido una operación complicadísima y solo quería conciliar el sueño.

Pero su malhumor cambió al abrir y encontrarse a House, pasando a la mayor sorpresa. Sin preguntar nada le hizo pasar, su cara lo mostraba todo: algo realmente malo le había sucedido.

-¿Quieres un trago? –Le ofreció haciéndolo pasar al salón, sintiéndose incómoda.

-Whisky –House apenas la miraba, tenía los ojos perdidos en cualquier sitio, Addie podía notarlo.

La ginecóloga le pasó el vaso y éste se lo tragó en segundos, sin vacilar. Addison simplemente se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación.

House se dedicó a mirarla: ojeras de trabajo, cabello opaco y mirada inquisidora; pero entonces notó sus tersas y largas piernas al descubierto por la corta bata de levantar, su preciosa cara y sus labios en forma de corazón. Podía verse fatal, y seguía siendo bella, pensó.

Una sonrisa lastimera se le escapó al nefrólogo, sin dejar de mirarla y provocando que ella se cohibiera e intentara taparse con los brazos. Él la miró y le dijo:

-Siempre has sido tan condenadamente bella, Montgomery.

-Gracias.

-Pero no es eso lo que te hace especial –Y entonces, sus ojos dejaron de ver sus piernas desnudas y su mente la reprodujo en el quirófano, dando órdenes como si ella fuese el Dios y creador en esa sala, donde podía hacer milagros y lograr lo imposible, donde tapaba bocas y lo hacía sin tapujos. La vio también en la sala de diferencial, desautorizándolo, defendiendo su idea hasta las últimas consecuencias. Era un médico de verdad, que aunque pensara totalmente distinto a él, salvaba vidas incluso mejor y más efectivamente, y lo hacía sin perder gracia.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, House?

-Cuddy ha roto conmigo –La cara de la ginecóloga se descompuso, no supo cómo reaccionar. House siguió sonriendo con ironía- Decidió no confiar más en mi fidelidad y dejarse llevar por el instinto.

-¿Y qué decía su instinto?

-Que tarde o temprano, iba a terminar encamado contigo. Supongo que prefirió que eso pasara fuera de nuestra relación, para no terminar de cagarla hasta el fondo.

-¿Y viniste a cumplir su premonición?

-No… no sé por qué vine. Pero no vine a eso.

-Me alegra, porque ella no lo merece –Con una sonrisa comprensiva, se levantó del sillón y caminó a su habitación regresando a los minutos con una frazada y un almohadón- Duerme, no hagas nada estúpido en otro lugar. Mañana pensarás con claridad.

-¿No te importa?

-En absoluto. Buenas noches.

Luego de esto Addison se fue a su habitación, dejando a House en el salón.

Casa de Cuddy

-¿Mamá?

Rachel, inocente de todo lo que sucedido esa mañana, y de todo en realidad, se levantó cerca de la medianoche sedienta. Primero la llamó, luego la buscó en la habitación y finalmente llegó al salón, alumbrado por una luz tenue que apenas y se percibía.

Cuddy vio a su hija parada en el pasillo, mirándola, y tuvo que sonreír forzosamente. Los niños siempre se tranquilizaban con eso, y lo que menos necesitaba era darle explicaciones a su hija en esos momentos. Esperaba que con el paso de los días, Rachel preguntara por la ausencia de su "papá" y ahí le explicaría, en las mejores palabras para una niña de 3 años y medio, que ella y House no estarían juntos nunca más.

Pero, ¿Cómo le explicaría eso, si ni siquiera ella misma se convencía a la idea? Se torturó todo el día, más de doce horas en donde lloró, pensó y lloró más, hasta llevarla ahí, sola en su sofá con media botella de vodka vacía ya y toda la intención de acabársela con tal de perder la consciencia y olvidarse de sus problemas, aunque sea un rato.

-¿Sí, cariño? –Contestó Cuddy sin levantarse, notando como su lengua se trababa.

-¿Etá tiste? Eta lloando.

-No, no… estoy pensando, no llorando.

-¿Pesando qué?

-Cosas de grandes –Con esa torpeza y excesivo relajo característicos, se apoyó en el sofá con la mirada casi perdida mientras Rachel se sentaba a su lado.

-Ojos –La pequeña indicó sus ojos, mirándolos con atención- Rojos.

-Sí, un poco.

-¿Po qué etán rojos? ¿Etá enferma?

-No –Cuddy sonrió ante la inocencia de su pequeña, acarició su cabello y la abrazó con ternura, sintiendo otra vez unos incontenibles deseos de llorar- A la cama, Rach.

-Ya –Rachel se bajó del sofá y miró la botella de vodka y el vaso a medio servir del líquido blanco, sonriendo- ¡AGUA! –Recordó lo sedienta que estaba y tomó entre sus manitos el vaso, pero entonces Cuddy se lo arrebató de las manos tan brusca y torpemente que le asustó.

-No, eso NO Rachel! –Le dijo quizás demasiado fuerte, porque los ojos de la niña se volvieron vidriosos- Eso… no es para niños.

A medida que pasaban los minutos notaba que más idiota y torpe se volvía por culpa del alcohol, ya hasta el costaba hablar y fijar su mirada. Al notar que su pequeña estaba a punto de llorar la abrazó más fuerte y con un tono maternal le susurró:

-Perdóname bebé… no debí gritarte así.

-No.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sí. Sed.

-Bien –Con esfuerzo logró levantarse del sofá, notando recién ahí los verdaderos efectos de los tragos bebidos. Se le movió el mundo entero, y tuvo que afirmarse del sofá para no caerse como palitroque.

Caminó con la mayor normalidad que le daban las piernas –Rachel iba detrás- a la cocina, en donde abrió el refrigerador y sacó una caja de jugo. Buscó en el cajón de Rachel un vaso plástico, pero no lograba ver muy bien y le costó, casi tanto como servirlo, derramando en varios lados de casualidad.

-¡Jugo! –Rachel exclamó y recibió el vaso, sonriendo- ¿Vamo, cama?

Cuddy asintió, y entonces vio con horror como su hija estiraba los brazos para que la tomara. No podía negarse, así que la cargó pero en este solo acto se desequilibró y chocó con el refrigerador.

-Estoy bien, vamos –Le dijo para tranquilizarla, y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, sintiendo su pequeño pasillo como interminable.

Se iba de un lado al otro y todo le daba más vueltas que montaña rusa, sumado a la presión de sostener bien a Rachel y que nada le pasara, Cuddy llegó a la habitación de la niña hecha un mar de nervios y lágrimas. Se avergonzó de sí misma por estar así de ebria y cuidando a su hija, jamás se había sentido tan irresponsable. Ya no estaba House en caso de cualquier emergencia, otra vez estaban solo ellas dos y debía hacerse a la idea, **debía. **

-Mami, ¿Y papi?

La frágil torre de naipes de terminó de derrumbar, y Cuddy se rindió otra vez al llanto aún cargando a la niña, a quién abrazó más fuerte como para no dejarla ir. No fue capaz de decirle la verdad, ya que ni ella misma la creía, fue su idea y ahora no podía más que arrepentirse. No estaba lista para dejarle, lo necesitaba demasiado aún.

-No llore, mami. Papi va a venir.

Ella asintió mientras otro mar de lágrimas se le escapaba. Que se hubiera aparecido justo en ese momento por su puerta hubiera sido perfecto, porque lo extrañaba tanto en esos momentos que daría lo que fuera por estar entre sus brazos, llorando junto a él por su relación, por luchar hasta el final por ella, por no rendirse.

Dejó a Rachel durmiendo y regresó al salón, bebiéndose el último sorbo del vaso y marcando en su teléfono fijo.

Al otro lado, daba apagado. Decidió dejarle un mensaje.

Departamento Addison

El reloj marcaba las 4 a.m. cuando la puerta de la habitación de Addison se abrió. La ginecóloga, que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, levantó su cabeza y miró hacia la entrada, viendo a House parado ahí. La mirada de él era misteriosa, pero podía deducir deseo, conocía demasiado a los hombres como para no leerlo de sus ojos.

El ambiente se volvió pesado como el hierro, quería decir algo pero su boca no reproducía sonido alguno. La oscuridad era intensa, pero podía ver sus ojos azules con el reflejo de la luna. Su mente y su cuerpo perdieron conexión. Su cerebro le decía que lo echara de la habitación, que no era correcto. Su cuerpo le suplicaba que él caminara hacia ella, la tomara por las caderas y no la soltara más.

Pero _no podía hacerlo,_ no debía. Aunque quería, demasiado.

Se armó de valor para decirle algo, lo que sea, el silencio era agónico. Pero antes de pronunciar palabra sintió sus dulces labios sobre los suyos, devorándosela con tanta gana como ella también sentía.

Entonces se encontró en sus brazos, con sus piernas abrazando sus caderas mientras su lengua hacía el resto, pegados al respaldo de la cama casi lastimándose, fuera de control. Ya se habían aguantado demasiado, el animal irracional de ellos se había escapado y no pensaba volver, no esa noche.

Él sintió su sexo hervir de calor cuando el roce de las telas era más profundo de lo que parecía, su piyama de seda se hacía nada para contener las expresiones vivas de su cuerpo. Metió su mano por debajo de su braga y notó como la espalda de ella se contraía, sus muslos se juntaban y su boca contenía un gemido, uno fuerte e intenso que ya no podía controlar. Se quitó la camisa y ella le bajó el pantalón, tocando su miembro duro por sobre el calzoncillo mientras su boca succionaba su cuello.

House le subió el piyama dejándola desnuda, a excepción de las bragas que ella misma se sacó. La ginecóloga estaba desnuda, tirándose sobre él mientras lentamente bajaba hasta tocar su erección con la lengua y provocar un suspiro en el nefrólogo. Él tocó su cabeza y ella comenzó a succionar, escuchando sus gemidos con satisfacción. Miró hacia abajo y vio su cuerpo desnudo, la forma de su trasero y su espalda perfecta, sumado a sus locos cabellos rojos pegados a su cabeza y espalda sudada. No pudo más y la hizo parar, subiéndose encima de ella y penetrándola.

-Dios… -Addie gimió, abrazando su cuello y su espalda, rasguñándolo en cada embestida. Volvió a besarlo en los labios con pasión, metiendo su lengua tan profundamente como le era posible, mordiendo sus labios- Me encantas…

-Me encantas más –Le susurró, agarrando sus caderas y embistiendo con más fuerza, enterrado en sus senos los que no dejaba de succionar.

Media hora después ambos cuerpos cayeron en el colchón empapados en sudor, el corazón fuera de control y unas miradas cómplices que podía matar.

House había caído… tal como su, ahora ex novia, había predicho. Pero ya no importaba ella, importaba la mujer causante de aquel placer, uno tan grande que hace **mucho **no sentía con Cuddy.

Addie le dio un último beso antes de darse vuelta y dormir, tal como él esperaba que hiciera. Ambos eran iguales. No era cariño lo que nos unía, pero era un placer carnal tan grande que le competía al amor mismo.

House miró por última vez la silueta de Addison Montgomery antes de dormir también.

Día siguiente, departamento de House

El nefrólogo entró a su casa cerca de las 10 a.m. del lunes. No tuvo que despedirse de la ginecóloga porque ésta también dormía a esa hora, por lo que simplemente se vistió y regresó.

Se sintió sumamente liviano, como si se hubiera quitado una carga de encima. Al fin había tenido a Addison Montgomery, al fin su duda estaba resuelta. E

Ella era mejor de lo que esperó, sabía exactamente qué puntos tocar y cómo, y jamás habían estado juntos antes. Definitivamente era una experta en el lenguaje del sexo, conocía el universal, el que a todo hombre le gusta, incluyéndolo.

Dejó su chaqueta en un sillón y se echó en el sofá, aún cansado y queriendo dormir otro tanto. Vio que tenía mensajes de voz, los que puso escuchar mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

_11:05: Greg… es Lisa –_Enseguida se puso alerta, no esperaba un mensaje de ella y menos en ese tono tan pasivo- _Escucha, creo que deberías venir y conversamos, en la mañana no debí tomar ninguna decisión. De verdad, llámame en cuanto escuches el mensaje. Adiós. _

_11:40: ¿Dónde estás? No me digas que estás en un bar matándote por favor, que pienso lo peor. Te extraño, enserio, llámame, te estoy esperando. _

_11:51: Llamé a Wilson, no estás con él. Si me estás ignorando o estás demasiado enojado para hablarle, lo entiendo, pero hazme saber que estás bien. Estoy preocupada. Llámame. _

_12:15: Vale, si me estás ignorando lo entiendo, actué mal, no debí decirte nada… ¡Pero llámame! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Parezco una idiota, no he dejado de llorar, estoy arrepentida, ¡Llámame!_

House notó que había un ligero arrastre de palabras, supuso que efecto de alguno que otro grado de alcohol en la sangre.

_12:45: No quiero que esto se acabe _–Cuddy estaba totalmente ebria, no había que conocerla para darse cuenta- _Pensé que quería, pero no. Te extraño, mierda, demasiado. Ven a verme, quiero estar contigo. Estoy sola en mi casa, ebria y cuidando a mi hija, no sé qué me pasó… no me reconozco. Me preguntó por ti, no le dije nada, no fui capaz. Me di cuenta que sin ti no soy nada, que toda mi maldita vida es contigo, que ya no la concibo si faltas tú. Te amo, tanto, tanto! Sabes que jamás he dejado de hacerlo, a pesar de todo, sabes que te amo tanto como al principio. No quiero que esto se acabe, quiero seguir contigo hasta el último día de mi vida. Tú sabes que esto es demasiado lindo como para dejarlo ir. _

_12:50: Llámame. Te amo. _

House terminó de escuchar los mensajes sin color en el rostro, cayendo en cuenta en lo que acababa de hacer. La serpiente lo había convencido y el paraíso se había acabado.

**Continuará.**

* * *

El paraíso es su relación. La manzana es Addison. La serpiente es la tentación de ser infiel. Eva es Cuddy. Adán es House. 

No sé si seguiré con la fábula en los capítulos siguientes**, **pero ya se cumplió el principal.

De verdad, trataré de publicarlo lo antes posible. Lean mis otros fics :D y dejen reviewwww (L)


End file.
